


Hormone Induced Fate

by BlessedMasochist



Series: You Were Made for Me [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha Edward Nygma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Oswald Cobblepot, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedMasochist/pseuds/BlessedMasochist
Summary: "This is false imprisonment!" he protested, wiping at his sweaty brow with an already-damp handkerchief. "You can't hold me like this, not without my medication, it's against the law! It's been three days, please! You're a police department for God's sake!"Pulse thumping in his ears, Oswald Cobblepot scanned the Gotham City Police Department's bullpen with wide eyes, back flat against the only solid wall amongst the bars that contained him.How could he be so stupid as to forget his medication? Will his quest for the throne of Gotham end prematurely, or will salvation come from an unlikely, if strange, form? And why does he keep talking in Riddles?
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: You Were Made for Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932430
Comments: 23
Kudos: 132





	1. How Will I Tell Mother!?

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a small smutty drabble for my fiance and me, and honestly, I'm not sure how it morphed into the first part of a larger story that clocks in at 25,000 words. We'll be posting it intermittedly throughout the week. I hope you like it! I want to give special thanks to Chierei for always listening to my strange ramblings and providing sound feedback. <3

"This is false imprisonment!" he protested, wiping at his sweaty brow with an already-damp handkerchief. "You can't hold me like this, not without my medication, it's against the law! It's been three days, please! You're a police department for God's sake!" 

Pulse thumping in his ears, Oswald Cobblepot scanned the Gotham City Police Department's bullpen with wide eyes, back flat against the only solid wall amongst the bars that contained him.

"Shut up Cobblepot, you scumbag. Shoulda taken your pills before you decided to ooze your slime all over the riverbanks and harass those poor fisherman," Harvey barked from his desk above, wrinkling his nose. Omegas usually smelled better when they went into heat; Oswald just smelled... strong. 

Pupils dilating, the up and coming mobster shrank against the wall, considering it fortunate enough they'd separated the detainees by gamete type: the alphas, betas, and omegas were all separated by a row of bars, though it didn't prevent the lone captive beta from eying Oswald from his crouched position in the corner of his holding cell. 

"You can't take my medication from me!" he begged, knuckles growing white as he gripped the metal bars desperately. "Surely Don Maroni has posted my bail. Don't you know who I am!"

The scent of an omega beginning their estrus filled the bullpen, attracting a range of alpha officers to gape and leer through the bars at Oswald.

"Get a load at this one, O'Brien! Like a spitting alley-cat! Couple more minutes and he won't be so confident."

The officers ribbed each other joyously and laughed as they observed the young mobster, some taking bets as to how long he would last before he was gagging for one of their alpha cocks.

Humiliated and angry, Oswald continued to swear and bargain for his release, even as his thighs grew uncomfortably slick and trousers obviously tight. "Get away from me!" he snarled, sweating profusely now as he stubbornly refused to shed any layers and add to the spectacle. Their collective scent was overwhelming, doing his spinning head no favours as he fought the urge to remove his suit coat. Sinking down against the floor he scowled, hunching over himself to hide his body from their leering eye. 

Harvey rolled his eyes at the scene. "Take him to the M.E. and medicate him; he reeks." 

Four officers entered the cell, roughly pulling Oswald to his feet and dragging him up and out of the bullpen. However, instead of taking him to the M.E.s office, the uniformed Alphas dragged Oswald to the back offices and threw him inside. "It's your lucky day, Omega. All right, who wants him?"

Several men leered, bargaining for a chance at Oswald, two holding him in place, while two more guarded the door. 

What little relief he'd experienced at the promise of placating his hormones quickly left him as he found himself cornered in a dimly lit office. "What the hell are you doing, give me my medication!" he snapped, eyes flitting about for something, anything he could use as a weapon against the looming wall of alphas. "I am not a common whore!" 

Large calloused hands pulled at Oswald's grimy suit, tearing buttons and fabric until the small omega sat shivering naked on the stone floor.

"Kinda scrawny, ain't he?" One officer murmured, brushing Oswald's side with the toe of his boot. 

"Bet that mouth still works~"

"You want those teeth near you, be my guest."

"He won't bite us if he knows what's good for him." An officer leaned down, gripping Oswald's jaw tightly between thumb and forefinger, his alpha scent nearly suffocating as his breath puffed against Oswald's face, reeking of coffee and nicotine. "Would you, sweet thing?"

Mustering all the saliva in his mouth, he spat at the officer, headbutting him with a yell. "I'll kill you!" 

The officers by the doors laughed as O'Brien backhanded the Omega. The skinny mobster went sprawling to the floor, preparing for the beating of his life.

Edward Nygma was on his way to Miss Kringle's office, a stack of files in his arms.

As he passed the back offices he was caught by a scent that stopped him dead in his tracks. Immediately curious, he peeked through the window, struggling with the large stack of files as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. 

He was never one to be respected by his peers as an Alpha. He was too tall, too lanky, and his proclivity toward intellectual pursuits instead of killing his brain cells on a sports field rather diminished his chance of finding a suitable mate. Working for the G.C.P.D allowed him to blend in a veritable sea of other cloying male Alpha scents and get lost amongst the machismo of their station. 

"Hey guys, check this out! Let's give him to Nygma!" One of the men guarding the door opened it swiftly, pulling Edward inside among a cascade of papers. 

Edward fell on his bottom in the middle of the room, a flush high on his cheeks at the scent of the naked man in front of him. He looked up at the other officers, mouth agape. "W-what? Sirs...what is this?"

Compared to the overbearing stench of the others, Edward's clean, almost antiseptic scent nearly made him weep with relief. "Please help me," he begged, hoping to use the boy to escape. 

Edward swallowed, the Omega's scent filling his nose and causing him to lose focus for a moment. He closed his eyes, trying to maintain control. He tried to direct his attention to more important details: Seven officers of various rank stood between them and the door. All Alphas except for the tag-along Beta Higgins who simply wished, as always, to score brownie points with his buddy O'Brien, the would-be ringleader, and a man who had piles of interdepartmental complaints against him for witness abuse, and abuse of perps in custody. All of whom had been Omega.

He then looked at the naked and shivering Omega in front of him. He recognized him from the files: Oswald Cobblepot. Low-level mobster previously under the employ of the Alpha Fish Mooney, Cappo to the infamous Don Falcone. Currently under the employ of Don Maroni and quickly rising in the ranks. He must've fallen out of favour or else he would not be here, subject to abuse by G.C.P.D. officers. Edward crawled forward, trying to ignore the way his coworkers laughed at his behaviour. "Mr. Cobblepot, I can't get you out of this…"

"Yes, yes you can, you're an Alpha-" Oswald was certain of that, still attempting to shield his body from the prying eye of his harassers. "Tell them you want me!" he whispered urgently, suddenly quite distracted by Edward's doe brown eyes as he knelt tall beside his vulnerable and very naked frame, a visibly large bulge growing in his slacks as Oswald continued to emit his potent pheromones. 

Edward certainly could not deny his attraction to the Omega, licking his dry lips at the mere suggestion from the other man as he felt his cheeks reddened further. "I-yes...th-that is to say if you would permit me Mr. Cobblepot…"

The officers laughed, mocking his words with high pitched mimicry. 

He looked down, hands pressed against his thighs as he fought the urge to snarl and snap at them, to rip their throats out with his bare hands. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and took a deep breath, clear honest eyes meeting blue-green ones after a moment. 

"Please!" he hissed, desperately clawing at his lab coat. Oswald needed some shred of control; if that meant succumbing to his heat he would do it by his choice, not by anyone's force. "I need help..." he added more softly, whimpering as his loins ached. 

Edward nodded emphatically, pushing his glasses up his nose as he crawled forward again. Oswald was simply too intoxicating to ignore, the scent now permeating his very mind. His cock was straining in his trousers, even the sneers, and laughter of the officers was like a distant fog compared to the blue of Oswald's eyes and the pink of his lips. His hand burned where it touched the other man's hip as he leaned in to capture his lips with a deep groan.

Oswald surrendered to the kiss for a moment, sliding his lips against the other man's in a surprisingly gentle dance. As the young scientist began to pepper hot kisses along his jaw, Oswald whispered, "They took my clothes, please give me your coat." He was desperate for some semblance of decency in the matter, and he hoped any Alpha who began an affair of this nature with such warmth would comply with his needs, though he feared that soon he might do anything for the other man. 

There were a few protestations from above, and even Edward growled quietly at the suggestion of Oswald covering his beautifully soft skin. The forensic analyst pulled him closer, kissing and nipping at his hairless jaw. "You hate that they're watching, don't you?" he whispered, smelling how the disgust and fear tainted his sweet scent. He removed his coat and wrapped it around his shoulders, now the only one with a good view of the alluring Omega before him. 

"Please don't let them see," he pleaded softly, legs unconsciously spread before the other man. This wasn't how Oswald had wanted his first mating session to end up- he had been so careful to take his blockers, modestly dressed in suits from head to toe to "protect himself from hussies" as his beloved mother often put it. He knew it was foolish to hope for a fairy tale 'first time' in Gotham, but Oswald had certainly hoped there would be fewer people watching, and that it would be with someone that wasn't a complete stranger! Still, the tall soft-spoken man had proven his ability to care for him so far, having complied with all his soft pleas for help. 

It was growing more difficult to hold onto coherent thought as he stared up into his eyes, submissive body growing more desperate for his dominance with every passing moment. 

The clink of Edward's belt was all that could be heard in the crowded room as Edward pulled Oswald flush against him, gentle gangly arms wrapping themselves around the Omega's back as he guided him up and into his lap. His aching cock finally freed was able to rub against Oswald's slick slit, causing a rumbling growl deep within the scientist's chest. 

He ignored the rude comments from the officers surrounding them about his cock, a high flush on his cheeks as they ogled the both of them. If they wanted a show Edward would certainly show them how an Omega was meant to be pleasured. 

He was slippery wet, feebly moaning as he felt the other man's impressive girth against him- his own cock seemed so small in comparison. There wasn't time to investigate further, instinct guiding him to straddle Edward's hips, pressing his wet cunt down against him with a throaty gasp as he sank slowly. "Never done... this, please help," he whimpered, worried he wouldn't be able to take it all.

Tight wet heat enveloped Edward's cock, and he nearly bit through his lip as he buried his face in Oswald's neck a moment, breathing in his intoxicating scent. "S-slow, Mr. Cobblepot…" Large strong hands gripped the smaller Omega's hips, still shielded from prying eyes, but visible to Edward as he watched him sink slowly, perfect, sweetly down onto his cock. The primal moan emitted from Edward's throat could only be described as sinful as his cock throbbed within the other man, merely a taste of what was to come as he gently rolled his hips up against him. 

Arms locking tightly around the other man's shoulders, Oswald finally surrendered his last coherent thought to primal instinct, moaning into Edward's neck as his body slowly accepted the large organ deep inside his hot, slick cunt. His nostrils flared, sweaty forehead hiding his pleasure-stoked expression in the folds of Edward's starched shirt. Despite the horrific situation, he felt protected in a sense, the other man's arms strong around his pliant frame. He allowed himself to be overwhelmed by the sensations with high whining moans. 

Edward kissed and lapped at the wonderfully scented gland on Oswald's throat as he began to thrust in and out of the Omega, the other man nearly wriggling in his lap. "You feel so good," he breathed in his ear, his hands snaking between their bodies to fondle his aching Omega cock.

"So full," he gasped quietly, ears buzzing. He could no longer hear the jeering comments of the G.C.P.D. brutes, only Edward's soft voice rang through the fog, soothing his burning blood like a balm. His hips moved of their own accord, rolling and bouncing to establish a consistent pace as they rut in the corner, Oswald entirely shielded from view. 

Edward cradled Oswald's head against his neck, whispering sweet words of comfort and praise as he felt the Omega bounce greedily on his cock. He could feel his knot swelling, tongue laving at his bonding gland as his hips sped their thrusts. 

The slick sound of their hips smacking together filled the room, as Edward growled, locking eyes with the officers above them. With Oswald's head buried, he could not see the officers with their cocks out, petitioning for their turn with the Omega in his arms. The hot blood coursing through his veins made him bold, a possessive streak overtaking him. He could not stand the idea of those filthy, unworthy hands touching this man and so he sunk his teeth deep into Cobblepot's throat, marking him as his, and daring any officer present to ever lay a hand on him again. 

"W-what are you  **_doing_ ** ?!" Oswald gasped, pain briefly staunching his pleasure, parting the haze in his mind for just a second. "You're taking it too far!" he hissed, horrified at the notion of being bonded to a total stranger. He only knew his name was Edward Nygma from the label on the ID tag that was clipped to the lab coat he was currently swathed in, they hadn't even been properly introduced! "I-I'll  _ kill _ you!" he gasped, suddenly keenly aware once more of the knot swelling inside him, impossibly large. 

" _ Saving you _ ," he groaned into his bloodied mark, wrapping his arms around him as several officers abandoned the room once Nygma ruined their fun. An unclaimed Omega was one thing, but a claimed one, even to an Alpha like Nygma was an entirely different story. Once they were finally alone Edward relaxed his hold, reaching up to cup Oswald's cheek, doleful brown eyes locking with his pained blue ones, begging forgiveness even as he thrust deep within him one last time, knot now locked into place as his trembling slick walls squeezed and fluttered around him. 

Two thin rivulets of tears sprang forth and he wiped his cheeks angrily, fighting to take the intrusion, moaning through gritted teeth as he felt himself stretch further than he ever thought possible. "You'd better get me out of here after this…" he sighed, mind whirling with thoughts as Edward continued to demonstrate his potential virility as a mate quite impressively. His mind was growing cloudy again, beautiful little cock bouncing hard against his stomach.

He rested back against a wall, now able to watch his new mate with more focus. His hands caressed down his chest, pinching his pert little nipples with a soft smirk. "I shall try, Mr. Cobblepot, but you've been quite the naughty Omega."

He whined in reply, sensitive chest sending electricity down his spine, causing him to squeeze against Edward's twitching knot. "I h-have not!" he attempted to deny, biting his lower lip to hold in another moan. "I was… They didn't… mmm…" he trailed off, unable to complete his thought. 

"But I know you can be a good boy," he rumbled, filling the other man with his seed as he lapped at their bond mark. "Clever, vitriolic, beautiful...and  _ mine _ . You're just what I've been looking for."

His eyes rolled back, helplessly full as Edward soothed him, long fingers coaxing him to orgasm alongside him expertly. Oswald moaned again, keenly aware of the mess they'd made, but uncaring. 

Edward held him close and kissed him gently, tethered by knot and bond mark. Soon Edward's eyes cleared and widened in contrition. "M-Mr. Cobblepot...I-I am  _ so _ sorry."

"Were you even wearing a  _ condom _ ?" he hissed miserably, coming down from his high. "I can't get a  _ back-alley abortion _ , I'm trying to take over Gotham!" He tried feebly to free himself, to no avail- the knot was too large. "What am I going to tell my  _ mother _ ?" He punctuated the last word firmly with both hands against Edward's chest, weak from their display.

"What do you normally tell your mother when you wind up in police custody during a heat?" he asked flatly before he could stop the thought from reaching his lips.

Oswald's nose wrinkled, brow burrowing angrily. "I told you this was my first time, you  _ asshole _ ! My mother thinks I work at a nightclub! She always told me-" he cut himself off, pointedly avoiding eye contact with Edward in a petty attempt to ignore him until he could free himself.

He snarled, gripping Oswald's shoulder to push him down onto his back. He loomed over the mobster, knot still buried deep within his mate as he growled, "I did  _ everything _ I was able to in an impossible situation, Mr. Cobblepot. Saved you from being taken by  _ seven _ large Alphas, possibly repeatedly. Used and discarded, and I would  _ appreciate _ it if you would treat me with a shred of decency!"

"Thank. You." he growled, whining softly as his sore entrance stretched against the resistance of his knot. "Can you  _ please _ get me out of here? I'll make it worth your while…"

"I don't want your money." Slowly he felt his knot recede, groaning as it slipped from the other man. 

"Anything you want, I'll find some way to get it for you," he gasped. "Please, you can't leave me here like this." He felt Edward's cum leak copiously from his folds, adding to the mess between his thighs. The tears threatened to return to his eyes, emotions heightened from the rush of hormones.

"No, I won't," he reassured. "You'll go through another cycle soon…" he stood, tucking himself back in his trousers and grabbed a handkerchief to hand to Oswald. 

The next hour went by in a whirlwind as Edward posted his bail, took the rest of the day off, and escorted Oswald to his apartment on Grundy. Once safely ensconced inside Edward allowed him private use of his bathroom, of which the other man took full advantage. He had been about to check on his new mate when Oswald emerged, a large fluffy towel wrapped around his waist. Edward tried not to ogle him as he provided the Omega with a set of oversized pajamas, the flannel warm and soft, the scent of eucalyptus, and cucumber clinging to the fabric. 

With barely a thank you, Oswald settled into Edward's bed, pulling the covers and blankets over his head as if he could shut out the world as he fell into a fitful sleep. 


	2. You Don't Put Cream in Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm gonna try to space out posting these chapters, but my need for approval might outweigh my common sense. So less than 24 hours later here's the next chapter!

It was a couple hours later, Oswald asleep in Edward's bed, having pointedly ignored the man except for the occasional thank you, when his skin grew warm, and he unconsciously began emitting an enticing pheromone as he lay swathed in blankets after a reluctant bath. Edward had done a splendid job caring for him so far, but he still hadn't accepted him as a mate. 

Edward was at the counter, back resting against it as he observed his new mate, sipping warm liquid tea as he weighed his options. Wasn't it  _ very  _ interesting how one's day could get so derailed at the drop of a hat? The beautiful Omega in his bed was certainly a fascinating character, and Edward was eager to find out more about him. The dark part of his mind was curious as to whether or not he would be willing to assist him in the newer aspects of himself he was just beginning to discover. The thrill of blood running over his fingers, of silencing an idiot who wronged him, who hurt someone he cared about. Oswald was a mobster, had a sense of the world he desired. He watched as the other man began to stir, a heady and sweet scent filling the room and he smiled to himself. Slowly, he approached the bed, loosening his tie.

Still lightly slumbering, Oswald moaned, turning onto his side with a quiet grunt. His thighs were growing damp once more, cock stirring beneath the thin sheet around his waist. "Mm…"

Edward watched Oswald for a few more moments, basking in his scent before moving towards the medical kits he'd stolen from the precinct, rummaging around before pulling a syringe with a sigh of relief. He returned to Oswald's side and lifted his arm gently, stroking his inner wrist as he watched his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks. After unwrapping the medication, he managed to find the vein without trouble and administered the suppressants Oswald was meant to receive back at the G.C.P.D. He took a deep breath before moving away from his tantalising odor.

Awoken by the quick stab of the needle, Oswald startled slightly, looking flighty before recalling his situation. "What did you just do?" he murmured, rubbing the tender spot Edward had covered with a bandage. Despite the injection, he felt compelled for the other man to stay close by, snatching the edge of his sleeve before he could venture further away from the bed. 

"I did not think you would wish to go through another cycle with me," he replied softly. "I gave you a suppressant, but you might feel a little disoriented from the new bond."

"Thank you," he replied quietly, feeling much safer. "Would you mind sitting with me? I feel strange…" Oswald's feelings of arousal were receding, but there lay beneath them a deep-set desire to be near the other man, one he wasn't certain he could deny himself. "I apologize for yelling at you," he added with a humble sigh.

The young scientist smiled sweetly and sat beside the other man. "Apology accepted. For what it's worth, I am sorry you're stuck with me as an Alpha." He took Oswald's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together.

"There could be worse circumstances- you protected me from several by doing what you did," he took a slow breath, inching his way closer. "I overreacted. My mother had the perfect love story and filled my head with ideas of things someone like me can never have…" His head finally came to rest against Edward's shoulder; an immediate feeling of comfort washed over him as he made contact.

He turned his cheek and kissed Oswald's temple. "It's good to know some people still get the chance to fall in love," he murmured softly. "But you're wrong. You should not sell yourself short, Mr. Cobblepot, you seem to be an exceptional man."

His cheeks flushed at the ease at which Edward seemed to have adapted, his kind domesticity almost natural as he comforted Oswald. "I am a man with lofty goals that I intend to achieve by whatever means possible… No one will stand in my way." It was a proud statement and a faint warning; should Edward oppose him he might meet a grisly end to sever their bond permanently. 

Glittering brown eyes watched him with interest as Oswald boasted his ambition. A prickly sense of excitement overtook him as he murmured, "I wish to assist you in your goals."

Emboldened, Oswald smiled faintly. It wasn't his plan, but Edward seemed willing to participate. "We will become great together then," he decided, pressing a clumsy but well-intentioned kiss to the other man's cheek. 

He laughed softly, wrapping an arm around Oswald's shoulder. "Tell me, how does a young umbrella boy go from being Fish Mooney's toadie, to presumed dead by a cop's hand, to working for a rival gang…?" Cool calculating eyes surveyed his mate through a sideways glance as he waited for any answer Oswald might provide.

It felt natural to settle against the other man, recalling his torrid past with a soft cheek pressed against his chest. "There is a war coming in Gotham's underground, I can see it coming. Fish was an excellent matron, but I knew she couldn't be the one to rule Gotham… I decided it would be me; I would change this city for the better from within, rule over it. No one loves this city as I do. 

He grinned, hiding his expression in silky raven hair. "So, you're playing the long game?" he breathed against the shell of his ear.

"Mm… yes. Like a game of chess, you have to plan every move far in advance," he shivered slightly, curling closer. "There have been some setbacks, some pawns lost- my leg, my rift with Maroni… this  _ unique _ situation, but the grand strategy still stands." Oswald couldn't recall having felt so comforted in his life, not even by his own mother. Edward seemed to radiate calming energy, one that soothed and empowered him. 

"I've never been one to get what I want, Oswald…" Saying his name felt like a prayer or an ameliorating mantra. "I've always allowed others to stand above me, but you take what you want and damn the rules, and from the first moment I saw you proudly proclaiming yourself to the G.C.P.D. in that three-piece suit, silencing a room full of Alphas...I knew what true power was."

Electricity ran down his spine as Edward whispered his praises, and Oswald found himself aroused, even despite the belated injection of blockers that he'd been given. "If you truly mean that, then perhaps you are the perfect mate for me after all…" His freckled cheeks were flushed, crooked black bangs plastered to his sweaty forehead in several directions. 

He laughed, a self-deprecating chortle, and nuzzled against Oswald's hair. "An Alpha who won't challenge you for the crown, yes. The perfect mate for an ambitious Omega~" 

He tilted his head upward to press a submissive kiss to the column of Edward's throat. "You will become great with me." 

"You're not afraid? I do work for the G.C.P.D…"

"You'll be my eyes and ears," he smiled, taking the subtle cue to continue stroking Edward's ego for a moment. "You're in the perfect position to help me, nothing has to change at all- other than your purpose." Another gentle kiss, the hook of his nose brushing the soft flesh tenderly. "You have a greater purpose now, you are not simply a forensic scientist- you're the future right hand of the King of Gotham. Advisor to the ruler of the underworld, great and powerful…"

He flushed, heart swelling at the praise. "You can count on me, Oswald. I swear it." He leaned down, capturing his lips in a breathtaking kiss. 

He returned it with surprising vigor, caressing Edward's cheek encouragingly before his fingers slipped up into his hair, slowly combing away the lingering hold of his hair gel, fond of the curls that formed. 

He was all at once consumed by and curious about the overwhelming urge to protect the other man. It was compelling and all-encompassing, and it seemed to have happened without Edward's knowledge. The bond was a strong pull, and though Edward had read that such connections could become powerful forces between an Alpha and his chosen mate he did not for a moment think such biology would affect him mentally, not so soon. 

"You know… it feels like I've known you for years," he murmured, reveling in the intimacy of the moment. 

"I understand the sentiment," he breathed against his lips. "Do you believe in fate?" 

Oswald shifted to look him in the eye, heart swelling at the sentiment. "Yes, yes I do." 

Edward held him on top of him gently, the other man straddling his lap. "However did I get so lucky? Surely I'll wake up and this will have been a very strange dream…"

Oswald chuckled, feeling at ease. "No, I've slept and awoken at least once since this began. It isn't a dream." 

His body sunk down against the mattress, now lying fully horizontal with Oswald's head against his chest. "We'll have to come up with a plan to secure your position once more with Maroni," he murmured softly, stroking his hair. "If you've lost favour, you'll need to garner it again, especially since seven officers, at least 3 on Falcone's payroll, saw you bond to me…"

"I know what I need to do. Maroni allowed me to be arrested by the apes on his payroll to make a point. Wave his dick around," Oswald remarked crudely. "I need to apologize, beg for his forgiveness. I need to stay under his wing for a bit longer still… Though, I must pay my old friend Falcone a visit soon." 

"How would you like me to play it at the G.C.P.D? I can renounce you, deny our connection and give you freedom of movement while feeding you information..."

"If you have a clean reputation play it straight, deny the bond, tell them you bluffed it somehow and the entire thing was blown out of proportion by the other officers that unexpectedly pulled you into the incident and instigated the situation. You need to play the victim here, anything to sell the story. Tell them you were helpless at the scent of an Omega carelessly allowed to go into heat- really lay it thick on the other officers. You're a civilian employee! " Oswald instructed passionately, so easily insidious in his planning. 

Edward listened to him, blood quickening at his effortless malice; his cock stirred against Oswald's thigh as he rested on top of him. He tried to shift away from the other man so that he did not burden him with his arousal, smiling thinly. 

The smaller man's instinct had other plans, tightening the grip of his knees to hold him in place as he continued, unwittingly emitting an enticing scent. 

"If you're interested in being bold you could push to have me granted reparations for the harassment- I would split the money with you, of course," he continued with a smirk. 

"An Omega being granted reparations," he chuckled, "is as likely as my father admitting he was wrong." The suppressants should have worked on Oswald's heat, stopping the enticing scent from clogging Edward's brain. So why was it continuing to permeate the room, causing Edward to roll his hips up against Oswald with a barely concealed groan. 

He took notice of this with a soft gasp, meeting Edward's eyes curiously. "You said you, ah- when you stabbed me with that needle I thought I wouldn't feel so… mmm…" he ground down against him with a low moan, impressed with how good it felt. 

"You're not meant to," he replied, burying his face in his soft hair. "Perhaps I administered it too late. I'm sorry." 

"You feel it too, right?" he asked quietly, slowly, subtly grinding his hips. "That urge? I'm embarrassed to feel so  _ eager _ but if you feel it too… you understand what I mean? Is this because of our bond?"

"I...can't say for sure without research," he mouthed against his jaw. "I've never been bonded, and my parents were not bonded either…" 

"My mother will know," Oswald replied, tilting his head back to bare his mark for Edward as he continued to roll his hips, "Later, when this heat has ceased plaguing my inhibitions. Logically I know that now isn't the best time and yet my body…" He seemed shy, embarrassed of his natural inclinations. 

Edward could feel the slick seep through the thin fabric of the borrowed pyjamas as Oswald slowly undulated against him. The scent of the other man was beginning to cloud his brain again, lowering his ability to discern the fact that he ought to push Oswald away, to remind the man that were he in his right mind he would not wish to be grinding his beautiful slick cunt against his increasingly stiffening erection. No one would choose him as an Alpha unless all sense or choice had been stripped from them. The ambrosial auroma fogged his own senses, though, and he pulled the other man closer, scraping his teeth over their bondmark as if to claim Oswald all over again. 

"Ahh… undress me," Oswald whispered softly in instruction, undoing a few buttons on the flannel top with a sigh as the cool evening air from the open window caressed his warm skin. "Let's do it again, properly this time," he suggested breathlessly. 

"A-Are you certain?" he asked, fingers already working at the buttons of the flannel top.

Oswald nodded, biting his lower lip demurely as Edward was quick to discard the pajamas. He shifted to lie down on the quilted bedspread like a precious gift. "Yes, I want to pretend this morning never happened- at least most of it," he whispered. "You'll be a good mate… but I don't want to remember my first time being on that grimy tile… Give me a do over?" 

He smiled, so endeared by the commanding little Omega in his bed. He quickly stripped himself of his lounge pants and white under shirt before joining Oswald naked on the bed. "As you wish~" he purred, leaning down to spread Oswald's thighs gently. Warm, plush lips mapped a trail from his scarred and blackened knee, a ghost of a kiss there over the worst of it as if apologising that he ever had to feel the rough touch of another, as if he could not believe anyone had the audacity. His touch moved down the marble expanse of his upper thigh toward his slick, fingers teasing him open.

Oswald was different this time; though just as shy, his moans were more frequent, increasing in volume as Edward's long digits reached his aching core. It was quiet, the soft static of the television and the echo of traffic in the distance were the only sounds in the room apart from the newly bonded pair, properly getting to know one another's bodies in the low green glow of the neons across the street. 

"That feels good," he whined softly, cheeks flushed as he finally met Edward's eyes. 

"I'm glad, I want you to feel good, pet." He pressed three fingers in, loving the way Oswald's body slowly stretched around him, squeezing his fingers as he curled and began to teasingly stroke them in and out. 

He was still quite pliant from the swell of Edward's knot, taking the fingers with an eager moan as they seemed to caress all the spots that sent shivers through his body. "Yes, make me feel good."

He shifted further down the bed, teasing Oswald's nipples with his mouth briefly just to watch him squirm before he wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. 

Yes, Oswald liked this much better than the quick, messy affair they'd been forced into previously. "Oh! Edward…" The pink lips wrapped around his flushed cock was such a beautiful sight. 

His ears flushed at the sound of his name said so licentiously; he groaned, tongue laving at the sensitive underside as he took more of him in. 

"That's amazing~" he praised quietly, petting his hair encouragingly as his mind began to spin. 

He looked up, brown eyes glimmering from the neon light outside; a few stray curls brushed his forehead as he gazed at Oswald with nothing but warmth and lust. He opened his mouth, lewdly smacking his cock against the flat of his tongue as his fingers curled and sped their strokes. 

"Oh my **_god_** _,"_ he gasped. As a man who had known only pain, he was almost unable to comprehend the sheer level of pleasure. 

He grinned, the mischievous part of his mind putting a phrase past his lips before he could stop it. "Not God, my little pet, but close~" Then he sucked him down, sharp cheeks hollowing as he added a fourth finger, stuffing him full.

The sounds Oswald made were much more enticing than the muffled whimpers he'd previously heard, throaty and loud as he bucked wildly beneath his lover. 

Edward basked in his pleasure, cock swelling against his thigh. "Nngh, want you…" he breathed, Oswald's cock resting against his swollen lips. 

"Take me, take me," his Omega breathed eagerly, spreading his legs without a second thought. Oswald wanted more, everything Edward had to offer him. 

He sat up, pulling Oswald flush against him, careful not to bend or jostle his damaged ankle or knee too terribly. He rubbed his cock against his cunt with a deep groan, leaning down to capture his lips as he fought the urge to just sink into the tempting tight heat of his mate's body. 

Oswald seemed unable, or unwilling to wait, however, seating himself with astonishing speed and a strangled moan. His hips now flush against the other man's as his body was stuffed full with his cock, he buried his face in Edward's neck. "Ohh~!" 

Edward's eyes widened then screwed tightly shut. "F-fuck! Oh god...Oswald...S-slow, please."

"No, no I want you," he whined, finding it impossible to sit still as he rutted against the taller man eagerly, hot and wet around Edward's length. 

He growled low in his throat and pinned Oswald's hips to the mattress lest he lose himself entirely and come undone too soon. "Sit still," he commanded, voice a deep rumble.

His entire frame trembled with pleasure as Edward's powerful command rang in his ears, falling still at last with a soft whine. "My Alpha… Alpha please…" His teal eyes were glazed over, almost a dark navy with how wide his pupils had grown, eager to be claimed. 

He took a breath, gaining control of himself to begin to roll his hips in and out of his darling Omega setting deep and slow pace. "Good boy," he breathed against his lips. 

He moaned, kissing at him desperately as he fought to allow Edward the control he desired, senses alight as the bedframe slowly knocked against the wall. "Feels so good…" …

"Yes you do...god you feel so fucking good." He sped his thrusts, leaving fingertip bruises along Oswald's hips as he pulled him down onto him. He felt his knot expand, and he grit his teeth, faced with a decision. 

"Ahh, yes, yes make me yours," he gasped, instincts urging him to wrap his soft pale legs around Edward's hips and pull him closer still despite the aching protest of his right knee. He bore his throat to Edward, scent strong and enticing. 

He bit his lip and buried his forehead against his shoulder. As his knot began to swell against Oswald's walls he pulled out, stroking himself to completion in white pearly strands along Oswald's stomach and chest before diving between his legs to swallow the Omega's cock. 

He burst hot and heavy in Edward's mouth with a disappointed whine, having wished to be filled by his mate. "Eddd….~!" 

"Sorry, so sorry…" he whispered soothingly, lapping and kissing at the bond mark as he caressed and held his mate. 

Oswald continued to whine softly, nestling tight against him as he slowly came down from his orgasmic high and regained his senses. "Mm… thank you for restraining yourself… I can't seem to control myself when I'm in that state…" he whispered, skin tingling all over. 

"I understand," he whispered against his temple. "You are very difficult to resist~"

He flushed, tugging Edward down atop him with a content grunt. "Thank you… I needed something better to remember than that horrible office at the precinct…"

Edward fell against Oswald with a groan, body shifting awkwardly and pinning Oswald's leg at an odd angle beneath him. 

“Ow, ow, ow!” he protested with a hiss, suddenly keenly aware of the pain in his disfigured limb as the pleasure was chased away. “Move, get off-!” 

Edward was up and off in an instant, nearly falling head first off the bed as he attempted to right himself. Sharp eyes landed on Oswald's damaged leg, and he winced when he realised the pain he caused him. 

Oswald did not appear enraged, instead looking sullen as he peered up at the other man, eyes welled with tears. “You bent it funny…” he mumbled, attempting to save face by straightening it out on his own with another hiss. 

He knelt back on the bed by Oswald's side, hands hovering as he tried to determine if a comforting touch would be welcome. "Fish Mooney did this?" he asked softly by way of breaking the silence. 

Oswald nodded slowly, allowing him close once more. “With a metal bat.”   


Edward's eidetic memory had a perfect image of the human form in his mind, from the organs and bones, to the nerves and ligaments, to the muscles and layers of ectodermal tissue. Oswald's leg was, in layman's terms, an absolute mess. Without having cared for the injury after the event it would seem that the bones healed in his ankle and knee incorrectly, and the torn ligaments were overstretched in some places, and too taut in others. The muscles were straining to accommodate the new gait which was putting undue stress on his hips and back. Edward sighed heavily and shook his head, rising to fetch some supplies without a word. 

In an instant Oswald felt deflated, his famous pride gutted with one critical look from the other man. He knew the condition of his limb was subpar, but was it so unappealing that it repulsed his new mate? Was he inadequate? Strange, new feelings of failure wormed their way into his gut, leaving the poor man almost whimpering with a strange sadness. 

Edward's keen intellect worked a mile a minute as he walked around the apartment gathering lotion, a heating pad, and two pill bottles from his cabinet before putting the kettle on. He then returned to Oswald's side with what he hoped was an encouraging smile. "Oswald," he began softly, wiping away his mess from Oswald's belly with a warm damp cloth. "I cannot fix your leg, but I can help alleviate some of the pain, if you'd permit me."   
  
Oswald blinked up at him and nodded. “You- you don’t think it’s repulsive?” he inquired, blue eyes roving over everything that the other man had brought to him. 

He cocked his head to the side, confused by the very notion. "No, of course not, Oswald. Why would I?" The kettle whistled and he moved quickly to tend to it, preparing green tea with ginger and a bit of honey for sweetness. After a few moment's thought he then added some small nibbles for the tray and brought it over to his mate, setting it down on the bureau to the side of the bed. 

“I… thank you,” he murmured, heart swelling as he noted all the little details Edward had sought to provide. “I know that a damaged leg is not something many see as beneficial in a mate, I was not expecting you to react so kindly.” 

"I think most people would recoil at the notorious mobster part first~" he teased lightly as he sat back down at Oswald's side. He took up the lotion, squirting some in his hand first to warm it before beginning to rub Oswald's swollen knee.

His eyes grew wide as Edward gently soothed the aching muscles, a small shy smile blossoming at his lips as he watched, grunting every now and again when it ached. “Nonsense, every Alpha should want an Omega that can take care of themselves.” 

"Yes, proficiency with a knife and illegal practices are not high priorities for most," he laughed. "Lucky for you, I happen to be a  _ freak _ ." His words were light, but held an undertone of harshness that belied a deep insecurity. Edward truly did not think much of himself.    


“You are  _ not _ a freak,” he replied quickly, knowing his own distaste for the word. “You’re very intelligent from what I’ve gathered. Your potential was simply being wasted before.” 

The hands on his leg stopped their work as wide brown eyes searched Oswald's face for any signs of deception or mockery. Edward's cheeks flushed; the other's vehement insistence of his worth made his heart quicken and his stomach flutter. "I… thank you, that is kind of you to say." He looked down at Oswald's leg once more, strong nimble fingers working away the aches and pains.    
  
Oswald leaned forward to peck his forehead with a clumsy kiss, nearly clunking his chin against Edward's nose with the quickness of the action. This sort of affection was so new to him. He groaned softly at the other man’s expert touch, sighing contentedly at the intimacy of the care. 

Edward worked in silence for several minutes, passing the tea tray to Oswald when it was done steeping, a soft lilting hum leaving his lips while he massaged the damaged limb. His voice was a smooth clear tenor, soothing as a lullaby as he hummed an old fashioned vaudeville tune. 

It was the most comfortable he had ever been, Oswald decided, “This feels almost like an odd dream…” he murmured softly, feeling so far removed from his usual realm as he sat snug and safe in the apartment, pampered like the king he so wished to be. He blew cautiously on the hot cup of tea, taking a small sip before looking up at Edward expectantly. “Could I have some sugar and cream?” he asked, rather sweetly. 

Edward's brows furrowed as he looked up, adjusting his glasses. "You don't put cream in tea...and I already sweetened it. It's a ginger and honey green tea, to help with the pain in your joints as well as any discomfort you might face from the medicine I provided for you." The young scientist seemed almost distraught as his gaze flickered from Oswald to the cup in his hand. "You don't...you don't put cream in tea." 

Oswald wrinkled his nose petulantly. “Could I have more honey, then?” he insisted, curious to see if Edward would provide it for him, or insist that he drink it the way he made it. It was a little test, of sorts. 

"Yes, you can have more honey," he smiled. "I didn't realise you like things sweet, I'm sorry." He rose from the bed and went over to the cabinets, returning with the honey for Oswald to use at his leisure. 

A cat-like smirk graced his lips as he took the honey and added a few more spoonfuls to the tea. He was more pleased by Edward’s reaction than to have more sugar, but he did prefer his tea sweet- if it was bitterness he was contending with, coffee was his preferred drink. “Thank you~” he replied, sipping the hot liquid with a contented sigh. Oswald was rather pleased to see the other man bend to his will, despite being genetically predisposed to dominate him. 

He grinned, eyes warm as they watched him stir not one but two more spoonfuls of honey into his tea. Edward's teeth hurt just watching him, and he knew the other man had absolutely ruined the tea, but if his mate was happy then so was he. 

He continued his gentle massage until at last he made his way to Oswald's damaged ankle, wincing as he took it in hand gingerly. "This will hurt, Oswald," he warned. 

"Then don't do it!" he protested, eyes flying open as Edward's fingers encircled the disfigured joint. "It's broken! Or it was- I don't know, it just hurts all the time- leave it alone!" "

He ignored him and began to press into the swollen joints and ligaments, flexing the ankle until it lied straight. Oswald screamed the entire time, swatting at him in vain as a downstairs neighbor bashed their ceiling with the end of a broom to protest the continued noise after the racket they'd created prior.

"Bastard!" he swore, looking upset, but relieved that the pain had ended. 

Edward finished his massage and then handed Oswald the pain reliever with a soft apologetic smile. 

He swallowed it with a mouthful of hot tea, sulking over the rim of the cup. "That hurt you know," he reminded snidely. 

"And how does it feel now?" he asked, glancing at him over his glasses with a gentle smirk. 

“....Better,” he admitted sourly, detesting the smug look on Edward’s face. 

He smiled and scooted back into bed alongside his mate, burrowing under the covers with him. "I'm glad to help, even if you made that sour expression the whole time."

He stiffened briefly as Edward made his way beneath the quilt, but the immediate sense of comfort that Oswald felt prompted him to relax, turning on his side to face Edward with a faint smile. "It really does feel better, thank you." 

He cupped his cheek, lips brushing against Oswald's forehead gently. "It's been quite the day," he murmured. His arms encircled his mate's waist and he pulled him closer, a sigh of utter contentment leaving his lips. Never before had he felt so comfortable, his mind quiet for perhaps the first time in his life. He gazed softly at Oswald, eyes slowly drifting closed as he fell into an easy slumber. 

The pair slept soundly, entwined in one another. Oswald awoke the next morning to find Edward observing him with a fascinated smile. He hummed softly, wiping the drool from his cheek. "Mmm… why're you watching me?" 

Edward blinked owlishly and flushed. "I-Im so sorry! I...your hair...your hair is nice," he said by way of a lame explanation. In truth, the morning sun caused a strange refraction of light from the old glass on the window, which played in small rainbows and beams of coloured light, and it looked rather lovely playing off Oswald's pale skin and dark raven hair. 

"My hair?" he clutched at it self-consciously. It was softer than its usual greasy, pomade-filled mess, Edward had seen to it that he was thoroughly cleansed of the G.C.P.D. and all its filth before being put to bed. "Thank you," he smiled, flushing faintly. 

He leaned in and kissed him gently with a shy grin. "Yes, good morning as well."

"Good morning." He was still unused to intimacy, but the other man seemed equally unsure of himself- that alone was a comfort of sorts. "I don't think I've slept quite that well as long as I can recall." 

"I was just thinking the same thing." Sleep-warmed arms slowly wound around Oswald's waist to pull him flush against his chest as he nuzzled his hair. 

"Hey, hey…hmmm..." Oswald protested lamely, as he eventually relaxed into his grasp with a content sigh. "This still feels odd, but it’s somehow perfect too," he admitted softly. Never before had he allowed another so close to him without fear, and none had ever given him the sense of wholeness and comfort that Edward Nygma had managed to provide. 

"I'm worried the other shoe is going to drop at some point," he murmured against his lips.    


A loud staccato beep sounded from the bedside table before Oswald could respond, snapping them both back to reality. 

Work. Edward had to leave the comfortable warmth of Oswald's embrace and return to the G.C.P.D. to a place that did not respect or value him. His arms tightened unconsciously around Oswald for a moment as if he could make the outside world disappear.

Oswald glared at the source of the noise with a dirty look, as though he wished it might explode spontaneously. It did not, unfortunately, and Edward was forced to leave his Omega shivering briefly to hush the blaring device. He was back just as quickly, and Oswald nipped his neck before settling against him once more. 

"Does that terrible alarm mean you have to get up now?" 

"Yes," he answered with a soft sigh. "My shift begins soon, though I hate to go back to the real world."

"You'll have to, remember our plan?" he murmured, stroking Edward's cheek fondly until a sudden thought dawned on him: he hadn't checked in with his mother, who was only now just recovering from his last disappearance! "Oh my god, I forgot to call my mother," he gasped, sitting up anxiously. "She's going to be so upset; she was distraught when she thought I was dead and now I've been gone for four days and- oh god I'm bonded and I have to break the news because somehow she'll just  **_know…_ ** _ "  _

Edward sat up with him slowly, placing a hand on his bare, freckled shoulder. "It's all right; I'll go to the precinct today...you call your mother, and tonight perhaps...if she's agreeable, we could have dinner together? A proper introduction to her son's mate?" 

"Yes, yes- perfect that will do nicely. I'll talk to you later about the way you're expected to behave around my mother- oh god and I need to see Maroni and beg his forgiveness!" he gasped in realization, having entirely forgotten how he ended up in this debacle in the first place. 

Edward rose from the bed. He excused himself to the bathroom to begin to ready himself for the day. Once he was showered and his morning ablutions complete he began to dress himself for work, noting the bright blue gaze watching him from the bed. "Text me later, I'll leave my number for you."

Oswald nodded, running his fingers over the still-warm bedspread beside him as he watched Edward dress. "Where are my clothes?" he inquired. 

"Oh, I threw them away… What was left of them, they smelled." He turned a sheepish smile on Oswald.

"What am I supposed to wear? Your clothes are so big…" he complained, looking cross. 

Edward rolled his eyes fondly, shaking his head. "Unfortunately, there's not a lot I can do to alleviate that problem, Oswald. You'll either have to wear my clothes or go naked."

A pillow sailed through the air, hitting Edward with a soft thump. Oswald sulked, but it was in vain, as the other man was further amused by his antics. 

Edward laughed softly. "Though, personally, I can't say I'd mind if I came home to find you still in my bed without clothes~" He danced away from the next flying pillow as he reached for his lab coat and keys. 

Oswald snarled, but refused to vacate the warmth of his spot on the bed, hoping the daggers he glared at Edward would do the trick. “I’ll find something that works.” 

"Good boy," came the cheeky reply. "Please lock up before you leave. My number is on the counter...and be safe." The door shut with a metallic thunk as the large frame slid into place.


	3. Not in My Mother's House!

When Edward arrived at the G.C.P.D. he was met with detectives Gordon and Bullock wishing to know exactly what transpired after he bailed out the Penguin. He calmly informed them that while swept up in the throes of the Omega scent and post-rut bliss he had made the poor choice to ally himself with the notorious criminal Oswald Cobblepot and agree to post his bail after both himself and the mobster were subject to horrific conditions sanctioned by the officers sworn to protect them. 

At least Gordon was moved by Edward’s tears and gave the shaky scientist a stirring, and (what he supposed was meant to be encouraging) talk about how proud he was that Edward had kept a level head during the situation, and if Penguin or the officers made trouble he should seek Jim’s aid. 

At least one cop seemed dedicated to actually doing their job.

Across town, Oswald was having less luck with his employer. 

"You stink. What the hell are you wearing?" Maroni berated, glaring down at his lackey with an unimpressed expression. The mob boss was a no-nonsense Alpha, one with several Betas and Omegas under him- some bonded some not. 

"I- well you see sir," Oswald began with his head bowed respectfully, "After I was arrested, the brutes at the G.C.P.D. held me without my blockers for three days... and I was forcibly mated with some useless forensic scientist." A rough approximation of the truth, but one he hoped would garner pity. 

"And he bonded with you? Holy shit," Maroni crowed with laughter as he pieced it together, entirely too amused for Oswald's liking. "You know why this happened to you?" he asked, thumping the Omega in the chest, "this happened because you got too big for your britches. You go behind my back and raise taxes on the fisherman? None of that shit happens again, capisce?" 

Oswald nodded furiously, desperate to keep his position under Maroni as long as possible before defecting to Falcone. 

Edward, weary of Oswald's schedule and privacy waited for his mate to contact him first. He paced the length of his office forty-three times. He attempted to focus on work, but he found his eyes lingering on his phone every few moments. He decided after only a few more minutes of intense distraction that he would read Oswald's file again to see if he could glean any more useful information on him. Perhaps something about his mother he might impress with.

Letting himself back into Edward's apartment, he fell back on the bed with a heavy sigh, having managed to worm his way back onto Maroni's good side. He'd called his mother earlier that morning and assured her with great effort that everything was okay. Oswald promised to return for dinner and asked her to set a place for a third before making up an excuse to quickly hang up

Now, he stared up at the ceiling wearily, surrounded by the mess of clothing he'd dragged out, stomach growling noisily. He dialed Edward's cellphone, hoping he would be back shortly. 

Edward picked it up after the first ring. "Hello?"

"It's me- I managed to get back on Maroni's good side; I'm back at your apartment now are you finished with work?" Oswald murmured. 

Edward breathed an imperceptible sigh of relief at Oswald's voice. He was not quite sure why he had worried so heavily over a man he had just met, a seemingly capable criminal no less. "I will be back shortly. Just need to put the ol' John Handcock on a few files here~" He laughed as he patted the small stack of evidence logs to his right and then shook his head at his own foolishness.

Oswald rolled his eyes. "Mother will be expecting me for dinner with a guest but that's all she knows right now. We can talk more when you get back." 

"Sounds good, see you soon." He clicked the phone shut and quickly began signing files. 

He was back at the apartment at Grundy within the hour, unlocking the door and sliding inside. "...Mr. Cobblepot?" he asked, walking further into the room. 

Oswald was sitting on the makeshift couch eating pickles straight from the jar. "Hmm?" 

Edward looked around at the state of his apartment, clothes from the wardrobe and drawers were strewn about. The doors left ajar, the drawers hanging from the bureau. Several bottles of condiments were left on the counter in disarray, two of them still open and congealed after being left out all day. He hadn't even managed to put the dishes anywhere near the sink and with a heavy sigh, Edward began to move around, picking up clothing and setting everything to rights. “I take it Maroni allowed you to keep your shoes free of cement?” He then began to change out of his work clothes, searching for something that would be appropriate to meet Oswald’s mother in. What did one wear to a dinner with the mother of a man with whom you’ve been mated a little over 24 hours and whom you’ve known the same length of time? Then to tell the woman the whole deed took place at a police precinct! 

The blue plaid top, or the brown vertical stripes? 

Oswald nodded, though he seemed anxious about something else as he stress-ate another sour pickle. "He let me get arrested because I overstepped myself, but trusts I won't make the mistake again…" 

He nodded silently as he considered both options, biting his lip. Perhaps if he paired them with a darker trouser. Oswald always looked so sharp, he paled in comparison to his Omega, and he did not wish to embarrass. Though something caught his eye and slowly he turned, both shirts in his hand as he looked Oswald up and down on the sofa, a pickle dangling from the mobster’s fingers. “You’re wearing my old t-shirt…” 

"As you can see, I searched very hard for something that even remotely fit me," he sulked, cheeks flushing faintly.

“I didn’t even remember it existed; it’s from college. ” He laughed, a stuttering sound as he read the words on the shirt “Puzzle Master” in bright green letters. “Is that what you’ll be wearing to your mother’s? What are these rules I should be made aware of? Would Hungarian be preferable for her? Has she been made aware of the bond? Which shirt would be better?” 

Oswald stared at him blankly for a moment, then answered each question in order. "I will be changing for dinner after I return home, my mother speaks English but if you know Hungarian it would impress her, I haven't told her about the bond yet, and the brown stripes look nice with your eyes." 

A smile bloomed on Edward’s lips as Oswald answered each question in turn with patience and ease. There was a strange feeling of warmth in the pit of his stomach and he nodded as he took in Oswald’s answers as he dressed. “I admit my knowledge of the language is rudimentary at best, but I have a grasp of the basic grammatical structure. “Elég lenyűgözni.”

"Tökéletes," he replied with a faint smile. "There's one more thing… Mother doesn't know that I'm a gangster, she thinks I work at a nightclub." 

"She...what," Edward reiterated, blinking. "Not to belabor the point, but  _ how?" _

"She's a single mother that worked very hard to raise me, I'm her only child and she worries a lot… I would never want her to find out what a monster I've turned out to be so  _ you _ have to play along," Oswald insisted quickly. 

"Well then," he murmured after a moment's pause. "We might want a cover story to tell your mother, a suitable romantic tale to cover the actual sordid event."

"Yes, yes… we can keep the part about you being a scientist at the G.C.P.D… but let's say you've been a regular customer for a long time, that we've been seeing each other clandestinely for a while now."

"At the bar?" he asked softly. "That sounds feasible. As to our mated status?" 

"I think mother will take it best if we act as though we were lovers caught in a moment of passion, and show a bit of remorse. It will help if you apologize to her. 

He nodded, biting his lip as he internalized the information, storing it for later use as Oswald had made it abundantly clear that his mother was exceedingly important to him. When he was ready he smiled softly at Oswald and offered his arm. "Shall we face the music together~?"

He mustered a smile and nodded. "Better now than later." 

They arrived at a run-down apartment building close to the theatre district half an hour later. Edward cataloged every detail he could from the dilapidated and peeling green paint on the walls, to the creaking winding stairs. The intricate crown molding above each door frame indicated that the building was made sometime in the late 19th or early 20th century, before the art deco era popular during the great depression and into the first world war. It was a shame they painted over the original wood. 

He snapped himself back to the present at Oswald's gentle hand on his elbow as Gertrud opened the door, a stern expression on her otherwise delicate features. "Four days he's gone. Four days he makes his poor mother worry and then he comes home with mate! Szégyenszemre. Gyere be, buta madár." She opened the door wider to let her son through, nearly shutting it on Edward as they passed over the threshold. 

"Kérlek, bocsáss meg, anya," Oswald said hurriedly, bowing his head in respect as he yanked Edward inside by the arm after Gertrud's second attempt at shutting the door on him. "A lot has happened, and I didn't know how to tell you." 

The way he spoke to his mother was a stark contrast to his usual tone, sweet and passive as he continued his repetitive apologies, Edward lurking behind him like a nervous shadow. 

Edward glanced around the Old World style apartment, trying to not get between Oswald and his upset mother. He found it strange that though she was clearly agitated she still cupped his cheek and kissed his face sweetly, checking him over with care. "Not know how to tell me. His own mother." She raised her hands to the sky as if praying for patience and Edward winced unconsciously.

"I was worried what you'd think of me- it was sort of an accident…" He allowed the woman to fret over him to her heart's content, flushing as she examined his bond mark and tutted softly. 

At the word accident, her sharp blue eyes fixed on Edward, pushing her little boy gently out of the way to scrutinise his mate with a critical eye. "Baleset?"

Edward swallowed and tried for a warm smile. "Ms. Kapelput," he began with a gentle bow. "You've a lovely home and a wonderful son. Our bonding may have been an accident, a moment of passion if you will, but I don't believe it was a mistake."

"Mother this is Edward," he introduced, spurred on by the other man's attempt at reparations. "He's a scientist, he works for the Police Station." Oswald began, knowing Gertrud would respect the intelligence that came with forensics despite her distrust of the police. "Edward is a regular customer at the nightclub I help manage, we've been seeing each other for a few months now…" 

It was easy to lie to his mother if he told the lie a certain way, and it had become very easy for him to do so. Edward was just another thread in the tapestry he wove to keep her blissfully unaware of his wrongdoings. 

"Oh, G.C.P.D." she whispered, looking him up and down. "Oswald, you go to change for dinner. Leave Edward and I to get acquainted, yes?"

"Yes ma'am," he agreed quickly, shooting Edward a look to wish him luck before disappearing down the hall to the bedroom. 

Edward gave her a look that he hoped wasn't as nervous as he felt as the small European Omega stared up at him with all the scrutiny of a master interrogator. Edward understood all at once where Oswald got his disarming gaze from as he swallowed back his nerves. 

As her son disappeared into his bedroom, she narrowed her eyes and took a step closer to Edward. "Oswald is a special boy, he is not for just anyone," she began, poking him in the chest firmly. "You did not ask his mother before you bond yourself to him?" 

He looked sadly down at her in contrition. "My sincerest apologies, Ms. Kapelput, truly. Nem akartam rágalmazni. As Oswald said, we met at his club and the connection was instantaneous...Surely you know about love at first sight, yes?"

Her eyes softened as the other man used her native tongue and spoke of love, though she continued to scrutinize him. "Yes, yes- you will protect him? Keep my boy safe?" 

"I will," he promised with a nod. "He's become rather special to me." His warm brown eyes told the truth of that statement, even in the short amount of time they had known each other, Edward had grown quite fond of the volatile little bird, the daring Omega who spit insults at G.C.P.D. officers and threatened his own mate, but clung to Edward in the warm early hours of the morning, and curled into his kisses during the night.

"I know you will do the right thing for my son," Gertrud took Edward's hand in her own and deposited a simple white gold band in his palm. "You give this to him when you ask Oswald to marry you, yes? It was his father's, I have been saving it for myself but if my son has found his mate he should wear it, it will bless your union." 

Edward's eyes widened, cheeks flushing a dull red as he looked at the ring. He did not think himself worthy of such an honour, having only joined with Oswald to save him from a pack of wolves. He simply smiled and closed his hand over the cool metal, thanking Gertrud for it softly. "If he'll have me, I'd be honoured to give it to him."

"Of course he will, he is your true love, yes?" she encouraged forcefully, waving her hands motioning for him to put it away as Oswald emerged from his room, dressed in a purple button-up and black slacks, his hair freshly combed and pinned to the side with a generous amount of gel. 

"There he is my handsome boy!" she declared, wrapping him up in yet another tight hug as Oswald ragdolled in her arms and allowed her to dote upon him. He was placated by the pleasant scent in the air, heavy with the smell of his favourite meal: his mother's goulash.

Edward grinned as Oswald, bedecked once more in his normal attire, emerged from the bedroom. He could not help but place a hand at the small of his back as they were ushered into the small dining room, already set with the Kapelput mismatched China. He pulled Oswald's chair out for him and asked Gertrud if she needed assistance before taking his seat opposite his mate. He fidgeted nervously; family dinners never ended well in the Nashton household, and he was unsure as to whether or not he might slip up and cause Gertrud to become irate.

Oswald attempted to sneak a mouthful, only to have his hand slapped by Gertrud, who insisted upon saying a short prayer before they ate.

He smiled shyly at Edward, wishing to play the part of a love-besotted mate in front of his easily worried mother. "Thank you for the meal mother, I see you made extra bread?" he reached for another soft slice only to be once again rebuffed. 

"Not for you! He needs to eat more!" she scolded, jabbing a finger at Edward. "He's too thin, you can have some when he's finished." 

Edward tried to smile apologetically at Oswald, he really hadn’t meant to cause trouble. “If it’s not trouble, Ms. Kapleput. I really don’t have a large appetite, though, that Goulash smells heavenly. If Oswald wants extra bread he’s welcome to it. I would hate to waste your delicious food.” 

"My Oswald is always stealing seconds, he always has the most precious little chubby cheeks," she cooed, delighting in flustering her son. Oswald was flushing as he ate another mouthful of food, miraculously having an appetite despite the entire jar of pickles he'd consumed earlier at Edward's apartment. 

"Alpha always gets first choice because the Alpha needs to be strong and healthy to protect his Omega!" She explained, wiry curls bouncing as she spoke, no trace of anger in her voice as she instructed her 'new son-in-law' on the old-fashioned order of things. 

"Ah, yes of course," Edward replied. He had never been good at acting like an Alpha should. He took another piece of bread to assuage her and tucked into his goulash. "Oswald tells me you were a dancer, Ms. Kapelput."

Her eyes lit up, and she regaled him with several long anecdotes about her time as a lounge singer in her youth before the conversation was once again redirected to the couple. "So Edward, how did you meet my son? You said to me you believed in love at first sight, yes? I would love to hear the story," she clasped her hands together excitedly as Oswald flushed. 

Edward paused for just a moment, reaching for a sip of wine as his eyes locked onto Oswald's, asking in a glance whether or not he should begin, or if Oswald should take the lead.

At Oswald's indulgent and almost sadistic smirk, Edward began with a stuttering lie. "I had been working on a particularly difficult case, a double homicide in the upper west district. The forensics didn't match the primary theory the lead detective was following and despite my best efforts, the neanderthal seemed determined to follow his 'instincts' instead of proper science." He paused, catching the bitterness in his voice as his story veered off from its intended purpose. He looked at Gertrud's blank face with a sheepish expression. "Anyway… I had heard of the club Oswald managed from some coworkers and decided to have a nightcap before going home. As-as you can imagine, I don't normally partake in such activities, but the establishment was clean, and well...classy I suppose is the word for it." He smiled at Oswald from across the table, the blue eyes dancing with mirth as he listened to Edward spin quite the impressive tale. "As soon as I saw him behind the bar I was awestruck, Ms. Kapelput," he whispered, brown eyes warm and sparkling. "He caught me staring and said, 'Can I help you?' with such a snarky lilt to his tone. Does he get that little nose twitch from you?" 

Both Kapelput noses twitched, one aquiline and wrinkling in distaste, and the other a charming little button nose which crinkled in delight. Edward grinned, suddenly fascinated to catalog the familial similarities between the two. He must've been silent too long because Oswald cleared his throat and laid a hand over his. 

"Pardon me," he laughed, adjusting his glasses. "I then asked him a riddle with which he was not amused~ And then I did not leave the bar all night, or every night for the next three weeks, and the rest is history, I suppose…" He laced his fingers with Oswald's, enjoying the excuse to feel the warmth permeating his skin. 

Pleased enough with the lie they were constructing, he smiled at Edward. "To be honest I thought he was a bit annoying at the start, but he had an innocent persistence that grew on me."

"Annoying," Edward feigned hurt with a pout in Gertrud's direction, wide brown eyes pleading with her. A small bit of revenge for making him tell the lie. She was quick to scold her son, tugging on his ear and whispering furiously in Hungarian. 

"Pardon me," Oswald murmured in apology when she finally released him and prompted him to continue with a wave of her bejeweled fingers. His cheeks slowly flushed pink as he scraped the edges of his memory for nice things to say about his new mate Edward Nygma. "He's proven to be a wonderful caretaker to me after my accident, strong and quite protective… He takes very good care of me, mother." Oswald paused, blue-green eyes flitting to meet his lover's for a moment before he continued, pleased that Gertrud seemed happy. 

"I have been working several very long night shifts this month, you know how stressful my work is for me when it gets busy- I must have been negligent with my medication; I am simply fortunate Edward was there to protect me when I inadvertently began to attract some rather unsavory vagrants…" he trailed off, feigning for a moment that he had become overwhelmed with emotion- but as he pondered the truth he could not ignore the lump that formed in his throat as he continued softly, "If Edward had not appeared when he did I don't know what would have happened to me. "

Edward's hand tightened in Oswald's hold, even as Gertrud gasped, trembling pale hand covering her rose petal mouth. "Oswald, majdnem elvittél?"

He nodded solemnly, pausing a moment before reminding her that he was saved by Edward, that disaster had been averted. "Ed is a wonderful man." 

Gertrud rounded the table and embraced Edward, whose eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he tried to calm the sniffling woman in his arms. She sobbed praises and thanks in broken English and Hungarian, taking back all the cruel things she thought about him. Edward looked to Oswald for help. 

"Mother, come now, let him eat his dinner. Everything is okay," he insisted, standing to guide her back to her chair with a hug and a kiss to her cheek. 

Edward smiled benignly, and ate more of his goulash, inwardly applauding them for their performance. Once they adjourned to the parlour for tea, Edward noticed a piano tucked into the corner and gravitated toward it.

Oswald took notice as his long-limbed mate snuck toward the instrument and gave an encouraging nod; his mother loved music. He could not help but smile warmly over the brim of his teacup as Edward began to play, immediately attracting Gertrud's delighted attention. None of this was according to plan and yet he felt satisfied somehow as he watched his mother lean on Edward and sing along. 

They caroused around the piano, Gertrud having opened a second bottle of wine seemingly just for herself as she sang with Edward. All too soon she began to sway on her feet, eyes falling shut as she danced with her son. Edward smiled indulgently and played a slower melody.

Though Oswald did not have a voice that was notably talented, he sang softly as he danced with his mother, locking eyes with Edward as he nestled his chin over Gertrud's shoulder. Edward had been everything he needed him to be and more; they'd excelled in selling a love story to his mother- but even as he marveled their mischief he felt a strong sense of allegiance to the man at the piano. 

Edward's eyes clapped onto the tender blue gaze as he slowed the music even further to a gentle waltz. This time with the other man had been some of the happiest and pleasant he had even spent. Oswald never seemed to want to belittle him for his strange idiosyncrasies, the waterfall of information that left his mouth at any given moment, the riddles, the fun facts. Oswald responded with patience and endeared sarcasm; his dry wit was a refreshing change of pace from the dull humour of the staff at the G.C.P.D. and he seemed not to mind Ed's dark side. Perhaps...he might be happy with the other man.

Soon Gertrud began to doze against her son's shoulder, bottle barely hanging from her fingertips. Carefully, Oswald slipped it from her grasp, rocking her gently towards her bedroom. He emerged a moment later with a dull flush, having tucked Gertrud in and bid her goodnight. 

"Mother gets carried away sometimes," he chuckled softly as he seated himself beside Edward at the piano. "Isn't the first time I've danced her to sleep." As though it were second nature, he rested his head against Edward's shoulder, placing a hand on his thigh. 

"You've thoroughly charmed mother, good job," he murmured sweetly.

Edward laughed softly, fingers rolling against the keys in a trilling melody. "I'm happy I didn't embarrass myself."

"You were perfect," Oswald praised, pressing a soft kiss to the underside of Edward's jaw. His scent grew stronger, flush deepening as he realized that the other man would undoubtedly recognize the signs of his arousal. 

He picked up on Oswald's scent, faint flush suffusing his cheeks. "Happy to please~" he teased softly, fingers of his other hand playing against Oswald's thigh as they had on the piano.

Almost entranced, he hummed along as Edward's fingers teased both the

keys and his thigh, lower lip caught between his teeth as the other man's large hand came firmly to rest on his modest bulge. "Ah- wait…"

He paused immediately, eyes darting to meet Oswald's. "You all right, Oswald? I'm sorry...I thought I smelled…"

"You did," he hissed softly, looking mortified, "but. . this is my  _ mother's _ house!" His gaze shot to the hallway, as he whimpered softly in indecision. "What have you done to me, Ed?" Oswald whined, burying his face in his mate's neck with a muffled moan. 

"I could ask you the same," he returned with a gentle grin, turning on the piano bench to pull Oswald flush against him. He leaned down, brushing his lips against Oswald's in a sultry dance. Their lips slid together perfectly as if they were made for such a promenade. Edward moaned quietly, fingertips twining in Oswald's hair.

He stifled a moan, desperate to keep silent despite the electricity in his veins. "You- you have too much power over me…" he protested lamely, hypnotized by the amber sheen of his brown eyes. 

"You're ignoring the tremendous power you have over me, Oswald," he groaned into his lips. "God, you feel so good. We either need to go back to my apartment, or I'm going to take you over your mother's settee." 

"I'd rather listen to your neighbor with a broom than my mother going on about grandchildren… I don't think I ever expected to say something like this but- please take me back to your apartment. Can you drive or should I call a cab?"

"I'm capable of driving if you're capable of keeping your hands to yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Gertrud is always a treat! Ozzie loves his mom so much~! If you liked the chapter please leave kuddos or review. My brain craves the sweet embrace of serotonin.


	4. His Gertrud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning for coarse language and implied sexual assault of a sweet old woman.

The engraved invitation sitting on his desk was certainly a surprise. 

_ Oswald's  _

Edward didn't know if his Omega was promoting his newly acquired club or announcing his claim to the G.C.P.D. now that he felt secure in his position as one of Falcone's most trusted capos. Either way, the expensive black cardstock was quickly shuffled under paperwork and files, though he could not help but feel delighted by the fluttering in his stomach at the sudo-proclamation. 

Oswald's, indeed. 

They had spent the last few months in relative secrecy and comfort getting to know one another and becoming more and more at ease with their bond. Edward had proved to be a remarkably resourceful and intelligent ally in Oswald's struggle to bring the city to its knees, always a willing ear with a helpful suggestion or two. His dark sense of humour and forensic expertise had come in handy more often than not, and Oswald could not believe his luck finding a mate who worked for the G.C.P.D. with such questionable morals. It was one thing to bribe an officer to look the other way or have a few detectives in one's pocket, but Edward always seemed so eager to help. Oswald found himself more and more entranced by the darkness he found lurking in his mate's eyes. 

Tonight, they would celebrate their success at the opening of Oswald's club, formally his old mentor's establishment, and Edward was rather looking forward to actually setting foot in the bar he'd lied about so often. 

At nine o'clock he arrived, expecting at least more people than just Gertrud, Oswald's new lackey Butch, the band, and several bored employees. This did not bode well for his mate's mood and he approached with caution while his mother was distracted dancing with Gabe. "Good evening, Oswald. Thank you for the invitation, you might've caused quite the stir~"

"Ed!" he gasped in relief, taking a few hobbled strides toward him quickly. "I'm so glad you came… this isn't the grand opening I envisioned." Oswald sounded more disappointed than angry, having clearly imbibed his fair share of liquor already. "Someone must have sabotaged me in an attempt to discourage my progress!" He decided suddenly, loud enough for his mother to turn and give him a drunken hush; it appeared the Kappelputs were drinkers.

Edward set down the flowers he brought and touched Oswald's hands gently. "It would stand to reason that your enemies would seek to ruin your success, it would make you less appealing in Fal- your patron's eyes and he might pull his funding." He glanced over his shoulder at Gertrud, watching as she ceased paying attention to them and resumed her dance with Gabe. "Perhaps a certain fishy friend of yours who used to own this establishment is upset about you out-smarting her…" 

"You're right- This is simply...a VIP opening night!" He snapped his fingers. "I'll do it again, and  _ better _ with some of Butch's help- he used to work for her, you know, but he's loyal, very loyal," Oswald insisted, quite certain his bodyguard had nothing to do with the opening night flubbing. 

Edward smiled thinly, lips set in a tight line as he regarded the ape of a man currently seated at the bar. "Okie dokie," he murmured, sharp eyes narrowed as he tried not to criticize his mate's blind faith, even in operant conditioning. "Regardless," he continued slowly, trying to work out a feasible plan for success. "I do believe we should leave him out of further strategizing for the foreseeable future. Just in case." 

"Can I pour you a drink, my favourite VIP?" he winked, slipping behind the bar and inviting Edward to sit across from him. "Our lie is fast becoming reality," he murmured.

"Something fruity," he replied softly, not having much taste for alcohol. He smiled conspiratorially at his lover as he leaned over the bar. "This place is truly stunning, love. You should be proud. And, your mother seems happy~" 

Oswald dealt him a screwdriver with a splash of grenadine, red as blood as it cascaded through the xanthic liquid. "Honestly I'm not even upset about the small turnout for opening anymore, now that you're here everything seems perfect," he smiled, a faint flush falling over his pale cheeks. He poured himself another glass of top-shelf whiskey before circling around the bar to sit beside his mate. 

"You flatter," he smiled, turning to face him. "I know we can get attendance up before long...A slow start is better than a gruesome finish~"

“Precisely~” he cooed happily, gulping from his chilled glass with a contented hiss as it burned down his throat. Oswald crossed his bad knee over the other, leaning back in his chair with a wide smile. “Soon this will be the hot spot for Gotham’s socialites and underworld players alike~”

Edward was delighted by the soft pink flush of Oswald's freckled cheeks and wondered idly how many drinks he'd consumed before he had arrived. He set the half-finished drink down and stood, offering a hand to his mate. "Might I have the honor of dancing with the club's proprietor on his opening night~?" 

"I thought you'd never ask," Oswald replied playfully, flushed against him in an instant as he took Edward's hand. Gertrud cooed happily as she watched the pair, delighted that her son had found love. 

Edward took the lead, sweeping Oswald into a slow and smooth waltz, ever mindful of his damaged leg. As Oswald stepped back with his left foot and moved to his right, Edward took the bulk of the weight in a light spin, nearly lifting Oswald up so that he did not need to put unnecessary pressure on his leg. He stared into those beautiful blue eyes as the music swelled around them. 

" 'Quand ta bouche se fait douce.  Quand ton corps se fait due, e t quand le ciel dans tes yeux.  D'un seul coup n'est plus pur', " Edward sang softly in time with the music, as Oswald tucked his head against his chest. 

"I didn't know you spoke French," he murmured, pressing a submissive kiss to his throat. "You have a lovely voice… How is it that you continue to win me over again and again?"

"I speak several languages," he chuckled, trying to remain modest even as his cheeks flamed with pride. He opened his mouth to speak again when an unexpected guest strolled into their soiree. His scent permeated the dance floor, congesting the senses and sickeningly hot. Edward looked up immediately, pushing Oswald a bit behind him as he looked into Don Maroni's eyes.

"Don Maroni," Oswald called out, looking caught off guard. Despite his inebriated state, he managed to feign coherence, breaking away from Edward quickly to keep the kingpin away from his other guests. "What an unexpected surprise; I don't recall extending you an invitation- I assumed a man such as yourself would be far too busy to make an appearance at the VIP opening of my new nightclub…" He straightened his cravat, squaring his shoulders as he limped toward the other man with a fake smile. 

Edward adjusted his glasses, lip curling at the sight of his mate's transformation. Gone was the confident superiority Oswald held only moments ago. True sovereign of his small realm, he ruled his minions well despite his natural station, and it was something Edward envied in him. Now, to watch him fold himself to make peace with a rival, to bend to his will, made him want to curl his fingers into the fleshy sinew of Don Maroni's fat neck and make him bow to his Omega. His eyes flittered to the three guards Maroni kept at the door, and the two he had trained on himself and Oswald. Butch was cut off by the bar, the moron, and Gabe was otherwise engaged with Gertrud. Edward was effectively alone, and his primary concern was Oswald. He would allow the other man to play this his way, respecting his expertise. 

"Just wanted to see the place in action before my boys take it over. It's only a matter of time before this is Maroni's."

Gertrud ambled over with a wide-eyed smile. Edward attempted to steer her attention away from her son, but it would seem after four glasses of sherry she would not be swayed. "Oswald, who is this?" she asked with a soft purr, eyes warm as they regarded the powerful Alpha before her.

"I… I- Mother, this is Mr. Maroni," he introduced through gritted teeth, taking a step to put himself between Gertrud and the other man. "He is... in the business." Fortunately, she seemed too preoccupied for details and his flimsy lie stood.

Maroni side-stepped him and took her hand in his. "It is a pleasure to meet you, madam. You have an intoxicating scent." He kissed her hand gently and stepped back, smirking at Oswald. 

Inwardly, he was screaming, desperate to swat the man's thick fingers away from his mother. However, he stood by with thinly masked ire, unable to rebuff the man, even as he looked Gertrud up and down with a disgusting leer. "You will have to forgive her, she has been enjoying the fine wines this club has to offer…" Oswald desperately wished his worthless bodyguards would earn their keep and step in to protect him. 

Edward, as if answering Oswald's silent prayer, stepped up and gently escorted Gertrud away, attracting the attention of the Don, who looked at Oswald but said nothing. "We'll be seeing you again, Oswald. I'd watch your back because the second Falcone isn't looking out for your scrawny Omega ass, your pretty momma is gonna be finding you in pieces. After finding my knot in her tight little cunt." He turned on his heels and walked calmly out, snapping to get his men to follow without a word. 

Oswald's glass shattered on the floor, anger temporarily blinding him as his former patron made a prompt exit. 

Edward felt a spike of anger that was not his own and heard the crash from Oswald's glass shattering on the floor. Once he had settled Gertrud he quickly made his way to Oswald's side, touching his arm gently to ground him. "Oswald, take a breath."

"He is…  **_fortunate_ ** I am unarmed… I would have shot him in the fucking head," he snarled, hands balled into fists. "To  **_dare_ ** to say something so vile about my mother…"

Edward adjusted his glasses and took a few guesses in his head as to what it might've been. He then turned his attention to Butch and Gabe who only now were coming to check on their boss. "Where were you?" he asked angrily. 

Oswald vaulted off his mate's emotion, exploding with anger as Butch and Gabe finally began paying attention. "You let him waltz in here and threaten me, threaten my  mother ?"

"I'm sorry, boss, we're at peace. We knew he wouldn't hurt you. We won't let him hurt you, we swear!"

"Very effective you'd be from the other side of the room," Edward rejoined snidely.

"How was he even allowed inside?!" he whispered furiously, suddenly conscious of his mother's presence again. 

Gabe shrugged, obviously having been engaged in dancing with the other Omega. 

"I'll look into it, boss," Butch promised with a nod, turning on his heels to find the bouncer. 

Edward dismissed Gabe, telling him to drive Gertrud home for the night before turning to Oswald with a gentle expression. "I don't recommend closing early on your first night, but perhaps we could retire to a quiet booth for a moment or two? Allow Butch to do the one thing he's good for~"

"Yes, right," he quipped, fuse short as he stopped at a booth. He motioned for one of the employees to bring him another drink. 

Edward slid into the booth next to him, placing a soothing hand on his thigh as he felt Oswald's anger lick at the edge of his mind. "This has been a most exhilarating evening," he breathed.

It took a few minutes for him to respond, stewing in his upset. Oswald was furious to have been insulted in such a manner, though he supposed it was fortunate that Maroni had not revealed the true nature of their relationship in front of his unwitting mother. "I'd give it a six, maybe a seven if I'm generous," he sighed.

"Only a seven?" he asked lightly, bright brown eyes dangerously intrigued. "I am sorry I could do little to assist you with Maroni; I wanted to force him to lick the floor you walk on."

"I'm furious. He wants to take what I fought to earn, and had the audacity to say something salacious about my mother," Oswald growled, sinking into the booth with his glass.

"Don't allow your anger to consume you. The leader of a rival gang came personally to intimidate a newly established caporegime. He considers you a  _ threat, _ my love. Let us stay the course and we will conquer them all." 

He sighed, finally relaxing as Edward's words soothed him. "He's a vile man… I'll kill him for what he said." 

"Of that, my love, I have no doubt." He kissed his temple and hummed to him the soft lilting melody coming from the band. 

\---

Oswald grinned as he approached Butch, the blue lights of the club dancing overhead. He knew Edward had cautioned against letting Butch in on future plans, but Zsasz and Falcone assured him his loyalty was absolute, and the heady feeling of having someone at one’s beck and call, even a Beta was too tempting to give up entirely. “Great news, Butch! Connor went for it--”

Butch shushed him with a hand on his shoulder, trying to steer his boss’s attention toward the center of the room. “Maroni is here, Boss. Couldn’t turn him away.” 

He blinked, tempering his ire. Maroni couldn’t make a move during the peace, and by the time the oaf discovered his scheming, it would be too late. “That’s...fine. That’s fine.” 

“She was already here. Tried calling the Stringbean to come get her, but he must’ve been at work.”

Oswald’s eyes widened and his head whipped around to see his beloved mother sitting with Maroni, cooing delightedly as they shared a bottle of expensive wine. He stepped into the room, set on getting her away from the dangerous Alpha. 

“Is that my buddy, Oswald?” Salvatore asked with a serpentine grin. 

Gertrude perked up immediately, turning to smile at her little boy, reaching out for him. “Oswald, Oswald, come sit.” 

“Mother, what are you doing?” he asked, eyes flittering from his mother to Maroni. 

“I am having a drink with Mister--”

“Uh, uh, what did I tell you, call me Sal.” He caressed her cheek gently, turning her eyes away from her son. 

Oswald stood, inwardly fuming. He tried to take her hand, to lead her away from the table, but Maroni cut him off. “Oh no, you’re not taking my Gertrud away. Sit, join us.”

Gertrud tittered and cuddled up to Salvatore’s side. “ _ His _ Gertrud~ Oh my.”

Oswald had no choice but to sit, staring Maroni down as his mother began to regale them with tales of his youth.

"My Oswald never, never would he play with the other children." Gertrud smiled softly at Oswald, touching his hands gently. "Even back then he knew he was too good for them~"

"Mother I'm sure he doesn't want to be bored with stories like that," he chuckled uneasily, desperate for a way out of the situation, a way to keep the bullheaded mobster away from his club- and more importantly away from his mother. 

"There is one thing I'd like to know."

Gertrude turned, fingers brushing against Salvatore's cheeks as she cooed tenderly, her painted lips plush as if she'd kiss his mouth to keep away the frown. 

"Is this an act?" he asked with a laugh. Gertrud mimicked him, not quite understanding the question. "Are you pretending he's just a nightclub owner? Or are you really just that stupid."

Oswald's eyes widened, mouth opening and closing with a mortified gape. "Mother, it's late… this has been delightful- but perhaps we ought to get you home." He attempted to make eye contact with Butch, but he was unsuccessful. He needed backup. 

"Wha- I don't understand…"

"Your son…"

"Don Maroni, I am warning you!"

"Is a cold-blooded psychopath! I can't tell you all the people he's killed. His  _ mate _ ?" Here the mobster made quotation marks with his thick fingers, smile mocking as he leered at the pair. "Oswald got him while he was arrested for threatening  _ fishermen _ ! He stabbed my good friend Frankie Carbone a dozen times. What kind of man can plunge a knife into someone over and over again?"

When Gertrud turned to look at her son Salvatore grabbed her cheeks, forcing her gaze on his as his scent permeated the room. It clogged Gertrud's senses more than the wine, and she whimpered as she locked her eyes on his, lower lip trembling as her eyes welled with tears. "You know, don't you? I can see it!"

"Don't listen to him," Oswald pleaded, desperate to divert his mother's attention from the sobering truths. 

"Did you catch him one night washing the blood off his hands? When did you realise that you had given birth to a monster!?" He released her as she fell back into Oswald's arms, too overwhelmed. 

Salvatore sat there with a pleased grin, chin resting on his palm as he watched the young Omega cradle his distraught mother to his chest. "You will pay for this!" Oswald vowed sharply.

The Alpha laughed outright, coming to stand as he pulled several large bills from his wallet. "Maybe. Maybe not. But at least you and mama Gertrud can stop pretending. Tell Gertrud goodnight for me." He walked out of the picture of confidence and mirth. 

Edward snuggled down into his blankets with a contented sigh, book resting in his lap. Apart from the quick good morning text he had been given, he hadn't heard from Oswald all day and surmised that he was preoccupied with business. He completed his evening routine as he normally had before his mate had made himself a more frequent guest of his apartment. He dressed in modest pyjamas for comfort, prepared himself some camomile tea, and dosed himself with melatonin and .5 mg of diphenhydramine. He had learned over the years that this careful cocktail would allow him solace against his loud thoughts. Enough, at least, to find sleep. Staying asleep was another beast entirely. 

When Oswald did not respond to his riddle about the moon he whispered a soft goodnight to the phone and began to read, allowing his mind to drift over the words until they began to blur together as he slipped into a soft dozing sleep. 

A light, repetitive clicking noise permeated the dull sounds of the night, followed by a slow thunk as the door slid open. It was nearly two in the morning, and Oswald slipped inside the apartment, having quickly picked the lock to let himself inside. He'd meant to spend the night- he'd simply been wrapped up in business. 

Slowly, and as quietly as he could manage, he crept to the bed, slipping from his clothes to slide beneath the covers. He wanted to forget Salvatore Maroni, about the war brewing between the rival bosses, about his mother's pleading gaze when she asked him if it was true, if she really had raised a monster...

Edward drifted between the realms of wake and sleep as he registered a warm body beside him. He groaned, eyes fighting to open as he turned on his side. "Wha…" Edward slipped away entirely, something darker coming to the surface of his consciousness, Alpha scent pervading the mind as a slow smile slid onto his features. He pulled Oswald closer, nuzzling against their bond mark. "Hello, pet. Long day?"

"Too long," he replied, sounding drained. "Did I wake you?" Oswald found solace in the other man's warmth and presence, it was something that simply could not be replicated, and he found himself spending the night more and more often when he could, especially when the world became too weary. 

"After a fashion," he chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest. "Do you want to talk about your day? Or do you want me to help you forget it?" He nipped at his neck, teeth grazing the sensitive mark teasingly.

"Someone's in a  _ mood~ _ " he replied playfully, unwittingly falling prey to Edward's Alpha pheromones. His skin grew warmer as he wrapped an arm around his mate's waist and tugged himself closer. 

"What can I say,  _ little bird _ , I find you irresistible." He flipped their positions, looming over Oswald as the neon light cast an eerie glow about the loft. He began to grind his growing erection against Oswald's hip with a soft growl, nipping and kissing at his jaw. 

"Goodness-" he gasped, eyes flitting between the impressive length before Edward was upon him. "I've been working all day, I'm sweaty…" Oswald protested lamely, body responding with its own alluring scent as he became aroused despite his complaints. 

Edward rolled his eyes at Oswald's endearing protestations. Honestly, as if someone who dissected the dead cared about diaphoresis. He lapped at his neck with a growl, hoping to cease his whining.

"Ngh… Ed~" he whimpered, submitting to the other man with a heady moan. "I take it you're going to do me the liberty of erasing the stresses of my day?" 

"If I can," he murmured against the shell of his ear. "Strip." He sat back, waiting for Oswald to comply with his command.

He did so without hesitation, though he blushed deeply. The rest of his under-clothes, left on in place of pyjamas, landed on the floor with a soft thud, and he lay bare before the other man, quietly eager. "You're not usually so confident in your command, what has you so wound up?" 

He grinned lasciviously. "Let's just say you awaken something in me, pet. Something that I've tried to keep buried for years." He kissed a hot trail down his chest, taking a pert nipple between his teeth to tease. 

Oswald gasped, writhing meekly. "I think I like it," he groaned. 

"Knew you would," he replied confidently, tweaking Oswald's nipples as his lips moved lower and lower across his chest, down over the dip of his tummy, stopping only to suck a deep mark into his hip. 

Already, the woes of the day had vanished, his weary body coming to life with a tingling heat as Edward meticulously elicited his pleasures. "Mm… You always make me feel so good." 

He took his time playing with his little Omega, wanting to hear every moan and sound of pleasure he could extort. His long fingers gripped and teased at Oswald's pretty white thighs, spreading them for a view of the perfectly pink lips and rising cock. "Don't hide from me, darling. I'm here to take care of you." He leaned down, swiping a thick trail from Oswald's tight puckered entrance, up through the slick folds, to his bobbing elfin cock. "You're so beautiful, love. Everything about you seems like it was made for me." He slipped a finger inside his tight heat, turning his wrist to allow his middle finger to prod and tease at his second entrance, gauging his reaction. 

It was growing steadily more slick there too, the dark ring of muscle just as hot and tight as his cunt. Oswald's body seemed to naturally make up for his lack of experience, ready and willing for his mate. He offered up a more vocal moan, wishing to please Edward; the other man seemed more assertive than usual and the confidence was incredibly attractive. 

"You're all I've ever known," he breathed hotly, lifting his thighs further apart for the other man, "it must be fated." 

He pressed a finger into his tight ass, groaning at the feel of him. "Must be, and though the circumstances were less than ideal, I wouldn't trade the outcome for the world." He opened his mouth and took the head of Oswald's cock in, laving his tongue around the sensitive bud wetly.

"I've killed lesser men for daring to emit their pheromones in my presence- now I'm mated…" he moaned softly, unable to think straight beneath Edward's ministrations. "I never thought I could be so eager to allow someone to touch me." 

"Never thought someone would see me as a viable partner," he breathed against his thigh, a soft melancholy tone leaking into his voice. To compensate as he felt Edward claw at the edges of his mind he bit a mark into Oswald's leg, knowing his soft other half would hate to see his claim on their mate. 

"You've been overlooked far too often for far too long," he keened softly, waxing poetic for his mate. "Like a good book hidden amongst the shelves, or a diamond ring tucked away in a drawer for years untouched…" he hissed softly as Ed's teeth sank into the soft skin of his thigh, cock twitching with interest as he was marked.

"Oh my sweet little bird," he breathed against the split skin, tongue grazing the blossoms of red that beaded up hot and heavy against the white of his thighs. "You have no idea how right you are." He pressed two fingers into the tight heat of his ass, wanting to claim a space for himself.

Oswald gasped, wincing slightly at the foreign sensation, but not finding it entirely unpleasant. His body was pliant and willing for his mate, growing more eager with each heated word Edward growled. 

As soon as he was relaxed enough, Edward pushed a third finger inside, marvelling at how slick he was without the use of lubricant. He leaned down and lapped at his cock languidly, deep brown eyes watching the pleasure wash over his face. 

Oswald closed his eyes, clenching around the long fingers with another strained moan as Edward's tongue teased his cock. "How long do you plan to torture me?" he whined impatiently. 

"Until you are writhing beneath me utterly incoherent with pleasure." He sucked the head of his cock into his mouth, teasing the underside with his tongue as his fingers curled and stroked in and out. 

"Won't take… much longer~" he gasped, arching his back as his hips rolled forward of their own accord. 

He hummed, swallowing him down until his nose brushed against black curls. 

"O-oh, no Eddie don't-" he gasped, his little knot swelling in anticipation of release. 

He rolled his tongue against it and swallowed as Oswald came with a scream of Edward's name. He pulled his fingers out slowly and bade Oswald turn over on his hands and knees. As his Omega shifted to comply, fuzzy from post-orgasmic bliss, Edward reached for the lube and slicked his cock. He pulled Oswald up, firm grip on his hips, and began to press into him with a deep growl. 

Oswald's eyes widened with a gasp before he buried his face in the bedspread, aching leg an afterthought as Edward slowly penetrated his clenching hole. 

Edward groaned as he sunk inside the pleasurable heat of Oswald's body at last. "Fuck yes," he hissed. "You feel incredible." He rolled his hips in a shallow thrust, wanting to bury himself fully, but not wishing to ruin his pretty little Omega.

"I didn't- I've never- fuck that feels so  _ good… _ " Oswald moaned, fingers and toes curling as the other man tested the waters. His dominance was strange and enticing, and as Oswald became lost in pleasure he surrendered himself completely to it. 

Soon Edward was fully sheathed, cock pulsing inside his beloved. "Do you love this, my little Omega? Do you love being filled with my cock? With your mate's cock~?"

"Yes, yes, yes~" he whined eagerly, "take me, make me yours…" 

He growled, knot beginning to swell at Oswald's ready submission. "Yes… mine," he pressed his chest against Oswald's back and bit at his left shoulder, mirroring Edward's bondmark with one of his own.

He whined again, bucking wildly against his lover with an innate sense of desire. "Take me, knot me…" he gasped, eyes rolling back as he eagerly accepted Edward's cock.

Edward pulled Oswald's thin hips up against every thrust with a guttural growl. "Mine."

"Yours, yes, Alpha, yes, yours-" Oswald insisted desperately, urging the other man to finish inside him. 

Edward's knot swelled inside his beloved mate and he held him close as his hips pistoned quickly with a snapping thrust. He fucked Oswald into the mattress; the bedpost making a loud racket as it slammed into the wall. "So close…"

"Please, please, Alpha~" he begged softly, convinced he might die if Edward didn't knot him then and there, fill him with his seed, mark him again and again.

Watching Oswald's face contort in pleasure, tongue lolling out between his parted lips as he gasped and moaned, fucking himself on Edward's cock, was almost too much for Edward to bare. The man was the picture of sin! Flushed freckled cheeks pressed against his pillow, pink, swollen lips calling for  _ him _ to claim him, above anyone else, above Edward. His knot swelled inside his beloved, impossibly large against the straining muscles as he filled him with a guttural moan. 

"Eddie!" he practically squealed, stretched full and debauched by his mate. Finally, the innate desire to be claimed was satisfied, legs trembling as he was held tight in place by their bond, gasping and moaning softly.

He shifted them to a more comfortable position, Edward spooning against Oswald from behind as they lied on their sides. Their bodies were locked together as they settled against each other. The tired Alpha kissed the warm skin of Oswald's throat, a content yet melancholy smile on his lips. "Thank you for coming to visit tonight, love. I hope I helped make your day better~" His eyes fell shut as he mumbled the words into his hair, fighting sleep. 

"I don't even remember my name…" he whispered lethargically, utterly satiated.

He smiled as he slipped into a light slumber, holding Oswald close. As Edward softened, slipping out of his mate, the mess leaked from Oswald's abused hole between them. When his eyes fluttered open again, awakened by the warm wet sensation between their bodies, the clear confident control was replaced with wide-eyed confusion as Edward looked down at his mate. "Os...Oswald?" he rasped. 

"Yes, that's me…" the tired Omega croaked, having been dozing despite his aching frame. He did not raise his head, content to remain curled against him in exhaustion. 

Edward swallowed before taking an even and measured breath, trying to control the rapid beating of his heart. When had Oswald arrived? How much time had he lost, and dear God why were they both sticky? "Oh dear."

"Now you're feeling sorry for me?" he chuckled sardonically, tilting his chin up to press a kiss to his jaw. 

Edward sat up slowly, caressing his hands down Oswald's body, the pale yellow light of his reading lamp displaying a collage of purpling marks along his neck, chest, and hips, culminating in a passionate tale which climaxed with the vivid bite mark on the inside of his pale thighs and the sticky mess between them. 

Oh, that dirty bastard. 

"You did so well though," he murmured, hating to improvise. He leaned down and kissed along his jaw, wrapping his arms around him. 

The smaller man sighed, soothed by the gentle touch. "You certainly tested my limits- I didn't think you had that hot fire burning inside you~" His stomach fluttered as Edward continued to caress him, and kiss his bruised skin. 

He laughed softly, shaking his head in self-deprecation. "It comes and goes. I hope I wasn't too forceful…"

Oswald shook his head. "You didn't do anything that I did not want you to," he assured, pressing another soft kiss to his cheek. 

Edward held him close until he couldn't stand the sticky pull of their bodies any longer. "I think you've earned a little pampering, Oswald~"

He stood from the bed and began to pull the ruined covers back and help Oswald to his feet. When he stumbled due to the pain shooting down his leg Edward caught him easily, adjusting his hold at his elbow and around his waist to guide him toward the bathroom. "Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you?" he breathed. 

"Because I was too busy enjoying the pleasure," he replied sheepishly, leaning against his lover as they moved into the next room. "You were so… dominant~"

"And that's...something you enjoyed?" he asked quietly, letting Oswald sit on the toilet while he ran a bath. 

_ He likes me better, Eddie. _

"It was… unexpected, but not unlikeable," he assured, wrinkling his nose as he wiped away the stickiness that clung between his legs. "You've always been an endearingly passive Alpha, so different than the others- more dominant in how protective you have been of me," he flushed faintly as he continued, flushing the evidence. "But  _ that  _ sort of dominance felt as though you were reminding me that you protect me because I  _ belong _ to you. I never thought I could enjoy something like that and yet it felt so good to belong to you…" 

Oswald trailed off realizing he'd begun to ramble. 

Edward looked over his shoulder at Oswald in awe. "Not better?" he asked after a moment, having turned back to watch the water filling the tub. "Just different… Oswald, do you trust me?" 

"By now I think I ought to be able to, don't you think?" He smiled wryly. 

He turned towards him once more, brown eyes wide and warm and scared. "I...fear what I have to tell you will cause you to feel differently about me." 

"Please Ed, what could you say that could be any worse than something I've already done?" Oswald pried gently. 

"There's this...voice inside my head who helps guide me sometimes. He's been there my whole life, telling me when I'm talking too much or being too pushy, or when to initiate contact with other people. Usually, I can rely on him to be helpful; with my father he alway-" he swallowed biting his lip as he looked down into the steaming water. "He always protected me from my father when he was in one of his moods, and finally one night I must've blacked out during a beating...when I awoke from my fugue state the police were ruling my father's death an accident."

Oswald listened carefully, the slight rise of his eyebrows the only expression that betrayed his surprise at the confession. "You killed your father and you have a loud and questionable conscience?" he inquired finally, seeming fairly comfortable with the information. 

"I have…" he paused, eyes shifting to look up as he thought of just how to phrase this. "Another me, separate and clearly capable of taking over my body without my consent. I believe it was him that was with you this evening…" He lowered his eyes, ready for Oswald to run, or hobble, out of his life for good.

"Is he loyal?" he asked softly. "Will he protect me like you do? Never betray me?" Oswald did not entirely understand, but he was not repelled. 

Edward's eyes shut tight, head bowed in a wince as he gripped the edge of the tub. When he looked up again his lips curved into a smooth confident smile, brown gaze warm as it regarded his mate. "I could never hurt you, little bird. I want nothing more than to watch you rise to acclaim, make this city kneel under your shiny black oxfords. Eddie and I both adore you. Love you. Want nothing more than to protect and uplift you." 

"Then I accept you wholeheartedly," Oswald replied, intrigued and flattered. He allowed the other man to guide him carefully into the hot water, pleased by the chivalry he was being shown. 

As Edward bathed and pampered his beloved he regaled him with facts and anecdotes about the historical significance of a royal attendant in different dynasties of Europe, as well as the contents of the products he was using to cleanse Oswald and the perfect temperature for a bath for oily skincare. When Oswald was done with his bath Edward drained the tub and wrapped him in a large fluffy towel. 

Feeling utterly spoiled, Oswald carefully stood on his toes to kiss the other man, lips soft. "You've made me feel like royalty," he whispered against Edward's mouth, smelling fragrant and clean. "I'm so glad I decided to break into your apartment this evening- or this morning, I suppose if you're being technical." 

He chuckled softly and kissed his lips tenderly. "I am happy his majesty graced me with his presence." He helped him out of the tub and had him sit on the sofa in his towel as he changed the sheets. Once everything was done he cleaned himself up quickly and helped Oswald to bed, handing him two pills and a glass of water. He snuggled against him with a contented sigh,  closing his eyes as he drifted to slumber, at peace with his mate and perhaps for the first time in a long time, himself.


	5. I Want to Keep You Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end of this part! One more chapter to go and we've already begun to write the new story! Thank you for staying with us this far.

"One loaded pistol under the counter, machine gun behind the juke. All Connor has to do is grab it."

Oswald grinned, sipping at the tea he had prepared for himself, an acquired taste he picked up from Edward. He found the taste and scent relaxed him. "Excellent, today's the day! Everything's coming together. Maroni…"

The door to his club opened, Oswald stopping his speech as Jim Gordon walked through his door. He grinned, sitting up a little straighter for the Alpha. "Jim, so wonderful to see you. To what do I owe this lovely visit?"

He watched Jim roll his eyes, and a delightful shiver went down his spine. He did so enjoy their tête-à-têtes, he could not wait for the day when Jim saw eye to eye with him about their beloved city, but for now these little visits were fun too.

"I need to know where the Foxglove is, and I need an invitation."

Oswald's eyes widened, a grin growing on his lips. "My, my, someone's in a mood!"

"Can you help me out? Yes, or no."

Oswald sighed softly; he was no fun sometimes. He really ought to learn how to play the game if he wished to survive in Gotham. Oswald made an excuse, rolling his eyes as he casually flirted. Gordon grabbed Oswald's lapel and yanked him forward with a growl. Oswald's breath caught in his throat as Jim's face came inches from his own.

"I'm asking nicely," he murmured, gun trained on Butch. "I'll owe you a favour."

"You already owe me a favour," he reminded, cheeks heated as he fought his natural inclinations.

"I'll owe you another." His smile held a threatening edge, clinched rows of pearly whites on full display.

"This is a big day for me, Jim, so I'll grant your request," he breathed, stepping in Jim’s personal space. No one at the G.C.P.D. knew about his continued connection with Edward Nygma, and so he altered his behaviour to continue their charade. To protect his mate and their secret as long as possible. Flirting with James Gordon was just a personal bonus. "But you are going to owe me a big favour!"

As Jim left, he traded the lukewarm tea for whiskey on the rocks. Soon all his plans would come to fruition and everyone regardless of status would respect him as the undisputed king of Gotham.

That night the club was packed with all manner of young men and women who only sought a little rebellion from authority. Oswald provided a steady supply of heavy rock music and alcohol to keep the ambiance of dissent and discord up. One needed an appropriate backdrop for victory. Like a drummer boy in battle the baseline would set the tone for war.

He smiled as he saw his gangly mate enter the establishment, awkwardly pushing his way through the crowd as he pushed his glasses up his nose. He muttered 'excuse me' as he passed, apologising to a young woman in a black leather top when he spilled her drink. He barely made it to the bar in one piece and looked exhausted when he did. Despite the comfort he had at Oswald’s side during the opening he felt very out of place in a crowd like this. When he saw his mate his eyes widened in relief. "Mr. Cobblepot, thank goodness…"

"Edward Nygma!" he greeted with a wide smile, having sensed him the moment he set foot inside. "I was worried you got lost~" he teased.

"I might've in that crowd!" he laughed. "Whatever plan you had for the club's success is paying off beautifully!"

Butch came up from behind Oswald, ignoring Edward's presence as he began. "Boss, we have a problem."

"Butch!" he snarled, "I am in the middle of a conversation."

Edward leaned around Oswald with a smile and a dainty wave.

Butch rolled his eyes with a sigh. "Connor failed, boss. We gotta go, Nygma you should probably get out of here too. Maroni will be out for blood…"

Oswald snickered, making a show of patting the other man on the shoulder. "Of course he failed, it's awfully hard to assassinate someone when your weapon has no firing pin~"

Edward looked as surprised as Butch for a moment before a grin overtook his features. "Oh how elegant," he breathed. "You've set them against each other and with both out of the way you'll rise to take their place!"

Butch raised a brow and looked at Oswald. "Want to tell me what that babble meant, boss?"

"Do you really want an explanation or would you like a drink? It's rather noisy in here for conversation," Oswald offered the simple man a beer, easily swooning the dopey Beta into dropping his astonishment in favour of the cold pint. He raised his glass in a silent cheers and shot the contents back in a single swallow.

Edward rested a warm hand on Oswald's thigh briefly, sipping at his own drink. "You should be proud, you were correct about the imminent war~" he laughed.

"My predictions always come true," he smirked, flirting shamelessly as he reveled in yet another success. His tailored suit featured an elegant brocade vest with threads that shimmered beneath the neon lights of the bar, embroidered jacket buttoned at the waist overtop it; Oswald looked the picture of success.

Edward's eyes trailed up and down the beautiful Omega before him. "You are utterly dazzling."

Butch rolled his eyes and downed his beer, patting Oswald on the shoulder to gain his attention. Reluctantly, Oswald turned away from Edward and levelled Butch with a cold stare. "Boss, I know you wanna fight a war, but can you do that making goo-goo eyes? He's...he might get hurt." He looked away from Oswald's eyes, thinking of their former matron. Fish had always been good to him, cared about him, and if he had been more focused perhaps she would still be around. Instead he was following Cobblepot and his weird little Alpha.

"Yes, yes, that will be a private conversation," he replied through clenched teeth, irate that Butch couldn't seem to read a room. "But thank you for that friendly reminder…" Oswald turned to bat his eyelashes at Edward, reaching across the bar for the bottle of whiskey he'd been pouring from. "Edward, would you care to visit my office?"

Over the pounding music, Edward could not hear what Oswald and Butch were muttering about, and with the ape's inability to enunciate, Edward could only read about every fourth word. A jumble of useless information, but when Oswald turned toward him and invited him up to his office he nodded with a smile.

He was even more pleased when Butch did not follow them to the back office. He let the silence settle over him with a sigh of relief. "You wanted to discuss something with me?"

Oswald invited Edward to sit, perching on the end of his desk as he refreshed their glasses, pausing to take a sip of his own before speaking. "As I said, there will be a war, and despite our continued efforts toward secrecy, it will become unsafe for you in the near future, especially as an employee of the G.C.P.D…" he took a breath, gauging his mate's reaction before continuing.

"I'd like you to cash in your vacation time- you never miss work, I'm sure you have plenty. I will arrange for a safe house outside of Gotham for you and mother. Consider it a vacation, tell them whatever you need to… it shouldn't be for too long but I can't risk losing either of you." Oswald sighed, heart heavy as he stared into Edward's soft brown eyes.

"If you know what a man loves you know what can kill him, and I cannot risk you being used as a pawn in my game of conquest, I refuse to allow it."

Edward's expression fell as Oswald spoke, plush lips pulling downward. "No," he said after a moment.

"What do you mean, no?" he replied, brow furrowing sharply. "I have to keep you safe, what if you're killed?"

"I'm not leaving," he said firmly. He began to pace the length of the small office, tall frame stiff as he wrung his hands. "I will look in on your mother, but you are not going to pack us away, send me away like some useless idiot. I will remain at the G.C.P.D. and assist you when able."

"Ed, this isn't about your value as an asset, it's about keeping you alive because I love you!" he proclaimed, frustrated. "You are anything but an idiot, but if you became a casualty of this war I… I don't know how I would forgive myself."

“You said I have immense potential, that was being squandered by the precinct.” He stepped closer to him, long arms wrapping around his waist. “Trust me now, please. Let me prove I am not a weakness.”

"Edward, I… I trust you," he assured reluctantly, abandoning his glass to embrace him properly. "But if you are to stay in Gotham and risk participation in this war I will expect you to take precautions to become invulnerable. I will rule this city, and I hope to have you by my side." Oswald pressed a string of soft, passive kisses along the length of the other man's throat in reassurance.

Edward took a breath in relief, holding his mate close. “You can count on me, Oswald. I’ll maintain a low profile, help when I’m able while still maintaining my distance. I believe in you, Oswald, and I know you can rule them all.” He leaned down and captured his lips in a warm and tender kiss.

"Would you be willing to temporarily house Mother, keep her safe and hidden away?" he asked softly, kissing him again with a sigh. "I worry for her."

“You’ll have to explain why to her,” he replied softly. “And you won’t be able to visit. I can keep her safe in her own house, visit her often and we can communicate through a burner. I,” he swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I understand that we need to restrict contact, stay away for safety, but I appreciate you not sending me away.” He cupped his cheek gently, looking down into his clear aqua gaze. “I will miss you~”

Oswald nodded his assent at Edward's suggestions, knowing it was a compromise for both of them. "I promise my conquest will be swift, and I will return to you triumphant, my love," he murmured earnestly. "Butch will teach you a few things about hand to hand combat and supply you with a gun- all legal even, have Jim take you to the gun range~" he teased, knowing how fond his lover was of the handsome up-and-coming detective.

He grinned with a nod. “I’m sure he’d be happy to know his forensic tech is safe in this city rife with turmoil and bad men~” He kissed Oswald’s cheek with a light laugh.

His mate smirked, pulling the other man in by the tie for another kiss before finally releasing him. "Good boy, keep up the sweetheart act, keep them stupid and gather lots of information for me. I'll call you every night~"

\----

All wars begin with bloodshed. A dichotomy between two opposing forces prepared to kill each other because they both believe they had the right. Edward never had much use for violence, but he had to admit, judging by the numbers of murders and arrests rising every day in Gotham, Edward knew the factions of the Maroni and Falcone crime families were killing each other in efficient fashion and his mate's plan was working flawlessly.

Edward delighted in how well Oswald’s plan was coming to fruition, his mate was absolutely brilliant, and it set his blood racing.

Regrettably he had been unable to show Oswald his appreciation of his brilliance as while he was out conquering Gothamin true Macedonian fashion, Edward was tending to his mother, or was gathering information, or was simply sitting and waiting, his brilliant mind unused.

He reached for his phone as the officers in the precinct pulled another gang member through booking. One of Maroni's this time, caught near the theatre district starting trouble.

_ O, they brought in NtN. M must be closing in on F. _

A half an hour passed before Oswald replied. 

_ Word on the street is M is gonna make a big move soon. Please stay low. _

A second message came through shortly after the first. 

_ I think the worst part about this war is not being with you every night. _

Edward raised a brow at the phone, holding it down for a moment as he tried to control the rapid beating beating of his heat. How was he meant to respond to this? He paced the length of his office several times, checking the message on each back turn. 

_ "You could always let me talk to him. He likes me, remember~" _

Edward scowled softly. "I don't believe your style of romance is called for here. This is  _ sentimental. _ "

His double laughed, the cocky smirk on his plush lops only growing as if to mock him further.  _ "And you, Edward Nygma have a firm grasp on human sentiment, do you?"  _

"Shut up."

He decided to send something innocuous back, something safe. 

_ I've missed you by my side in the evenings too. Sleep is not easy without you trying to burrow into my side. _

Twenty minutes later he received another text: 

_ I miss you burrowing inside me too. I think about the feel of you often late at night. _

Edward flushed a dull red from the tips of his eyes down his long neck until it reached the top of his chest under his starched white button up. 

His fingers typed a fast reply before he could stop them:

_ You know I love it when you talk like that, pet.  _

He feared he'd overstepped until an hour later while he was elbow deep in visera he heard his phone go off. He was forced to put it out of his mind while he worked, though a little fissure of excitement kept shooting up his spine whenever he looked at his phone. 

Two hours later he was free to answer and his blood flowed directly south at the text:

_ You have this effect over me, my love. I yearn for your touch, your discipline. You are the only person I yield to willingly.  _

He adjusted his glasses with a large sigh, licking his lips. "My God…" He did not reply until he was safely ensconced in his flat, stripping his work clothes off immediately to lie on his bed. 

_ Is that what you'd like me to do? Spread you open and stuff that pretty little hole with my cock until you're filled to the brim? Until the only thoughts you have are of me, and my thick cock driving into you, and the ecstasy you feel? Is that what you'd like, beloved? _

It was nearly midnight when Oswald called, sounding tired but flushed, voice breathy as he greeted Edward, "It's good to hear your voice," he murmured.

Edward sat up, cock swelling at the sound of desire in Oswald's tone. "Something wrong, pet?" he asked lowly. "You seem in pain~?"

"You know damn well what you did, Edward Nygma. Ignoring all my texts after you sent that...that absolute  _ filth _ !" 

He laughed in delight. "Did it distract you, Oswald? My apologies-"

"Bullshit, Ed. You did that on purpose, and it left me with a problem you're going to alleviate now."

He hummed lowly, palm moving down the expanse of his chest to press against the bulge in his shorts. "Mmm, am I now? Tell me, dearest, are you still hard for me?"

There was a rustling over the line followed by a swallowed moan. Edward's smirk widened as Oswald whimpered, "Damn you."

"Are you touching yourself, pet? Are you thinking of my hand wrapped around your pretty cock?" His own hand slipped beneath the elastic of his shorts and began to loosely stroke his erection, listening for the slight hitches in breath and little moans that Oswald was trying to hide. "Oswald, answer me."

"Nnngh, yes, okay! Yes! You make me so fucking hard Edward Nygma, I've been hard all fucking day!"

Edward took himself firmly in hand, wanting to stave off his pleasure as he heard the tell-tale wet slide of Oswald's hand rapidly moving against his cock. "Are you touching yourself~? Stroking that beautiful cock as you finger fuck yourself, wishing it was my cock inside you. My knot stretching you open, filling you. Claiming you-"

"Ah, Ed, please more! Need you...need your cock please."

He stroked his cock languidly, allowing Oswald to hear him moan in pleasure. "I miss filling you, watching you writhe on my cock, watching you scream my name in pleasure only I am capable of giving you. Tell me how much you love it, need it."

"God fuck- Ed...I need you please...I need your cock. I'm close please…"

"Not yet," he commanded, listening for his mewling whine. He wasn't disappointed with Oswald as a second later he was threatened with a soft growl.

"I could murder you, Ed. I want to cum."

"Press another finger inside, Oswald. You only have what, three at most in right now? We both know you can take more."

"Fuck...Ed this is torture."

"And you love it."

"Nngh d-done, please please may I cum? Alpha, please."

"What a good boy," he groaned, speeding the fisting of his own cock as he rested his head back against the pillow. He could imagine Oswald sitting at his desk with his legs splayed on the chair as he finger fucked himself with Edward's name on his tongue. It was almost too much to bear. He clamped a hand down on the base of his cock to stave off his own orgasm as he whispered, "Do you think you deserve to cum, my pet? Have you been a good boy for me?"

"Yes, yes Edward please! Alpha I wanna cum on your cock, fuck me please!"

"Then cum for me, love."

Oswald screamed on the other end of the line, no doubt making quite the mess of himself as he came on his chest and stomach with a cry of Edward's name. Edward took himself firmly in hand and came not a few moments later with a soft growl.

They laid there for a moment listening to each other breathe until they came down from their respective bliss. Edward stripped himself off his soiled clothes and tucked himself into bed just as he heard Oswald sigh, craving the embrace of his lover, "The streets are chaos, I'm doing my best to pretend that I'm neutral and focus on my business but I have several plans in place to ensure my success regardless of what Falcone and Maroni decide to do next. It's only a matter of time before the dust settles…" And we can be reunited once more.

"One will force the other's hand soon. If you tipped the scale toward Maroni and took out the more powerful player: Falcone. With him out of the picture Maroni would be easier to topple later on. Though, with his vendetta against you, and his knowledge of Gertrud and myself...it might be more wise to take him out first."

"Someone else may do it for me soon enough," he replied, eyes fluttering shut as he lay on his side, savouring the low rumble of Edward's tired voice.

He smiled to hear the sleepiness in Oswald's voice and began to whisper statistical paradigms about gang related crimes until Oswald fell asleep. Edward clicked his phone shut and rested his head against the pillow next to it with a murdered, "Goodnight, Oswald."


	6. Is 805 Grundy Home?

Edward skulked around the G.C.P.D. twitchy brain wanting to soak up every bit of information on Oswald's war. Anything useful for his mate. Bullock was talking on the phone at his desk as Edward came up the stairs, and as he inched closer it became apparent that he was speaking to Jim. "I got you, buddy. Don't worry. Help is on the way."

Edward moved into Bullock's line of sight as he hung up the phone. "I'm going with you." Whatever was happening with Jim, he was certain his mate was involved. 

"Nygma!" Harvey jumped. "I'm going to make you wear a bell!"

"I'm going with you," he repeated firmly.

"This is a police matter, Nygma. We don't need any weird riddles."

He grabbed Harvey's arm as he turned to walk away. "You're going to help Jim with Falcone and possibly Oswald Cobblepot, yes?" Bullock opened his mouth to either protest or question how he knew and right now Edward didn't care to boast his intelligence. "You're going to need more than two people, and, no offense, I am smarter than the two of you combined."

He sighed heavily and shook his head. "Whatever, Nygma. Just don't get in our way."

They didn't speak the entire ride to the warehouse and when Edward opened the car door to see Jim with his hands on  _ his _ mate his blood boiled. He tried to remember he was here as a member of the G.C.P.D. and not rush to pull him from Gordon's arms.

It took everything Oswald had not to cry out when he spotted him, unconsciously pulling against Jim's grasp as he locked eyes with Edward, his own blue-green gaze desperate as he fought to remain discreet. 

Edward paused, fingers twitching to reach toward Oswald. He hid a snarl at Jim and focused his gaze around the cavernous room.

Falcone looked around and sighed in relief. "No one knows about this place. We'll be safe here."

As he spoke a small girl who had no business holding so large a gun strutted towards them with a smirk. Edward's blood ran cold as from the corner he saw Fish Mooney herself flank them from the right. So much for safe.

Before they could say by your leave they were trussed up in chains and hung by the wrists on full display for Fish who was stalking back and forth before them like a caged tiger. Edward was hung next to Jim, one away from Oswald and he would've given anything to be beside his mate. He tried to catch his eye.

The trapped Omega twisted and strained against his bonds, vainly attempting to pry himself loose as the situation continued to escalate out of his control, petulantly silent as his former matron stared him down.

Fish smirked softly as she regarded Oswald. "You will die slowly for what you did to Butch." She went down the line, pointing next at Falcone. "Sorry, old man. No hard feelings. Just business." She then pointed at Jim. "Short and sweet for the boy scout. Harvey...we cool." As her eyes landed on Edward he met them coolly and she stepped up to him, caressing his cheek before taking a delicate whiff of his neck. "Oh ho~ You  _ die first. _ "

Oswald stiffened, yanking against the ropes that bound his arms once more. 

"Don't!" 

Oswald took a quick breath and continued, "Don't kill anyone yet." 

Fish looked down the line at her former umbrella boy, dagger-like nails still pressing into Edward sharp cheekbones. She smirked, theory confirmed. With a tsk she pushed away from the young scientist, leaving a jagged slash along his jaw. 

She turned and walked away from the boys, Harvey, and Butch, and Selena in tow. As dusk fell, Edward had almost broken through the knot when he heard the low rumble of multiple muscle engines. Maroni had arrived. 

Fish and Maroni's respective entourages stood behind their masters as they squared up. 

"Fish  _ please _ listen to me. I understand that by now I can't convince you to spare my life but you cannot kill Falcone here," Oswald interrupted, knowing that his last chance at freedom lay with his ability to sow dissent. "Maroni doesn't respect you as a mob boss! As soon as Falcone is out of the way he'll kill you too!" His desperation was fueled not only by a desire to save himself, but his mate. 

Edward looked at Oswald then back to Fish and Maroni, watching as her mis-matched eyes narrowed and slowly turned to gaze at Maroni. 

"I don't have to worry about her. We have an understanding. I'm the boss. And she's an underboss," Salvatore said with a confident sleazy smile.

Fish recoiled, head cocked to the side in apparent confusion. Edward smirked subtly, watching Oswald's genius unfold was breathtaking. "An underboss takes orders. I don't take orders," Fish replied smoothly, stepping forward. 

"Calm down babes, keep it cool."

"I'm calm." The words came out like ice and not for the first time since their first encounter that afternoon Edward could see where Oswald had gotten such a dangerous edge. "And don't call me babes."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" He crooned, smiling back at his men who chuckled along. "Okay, here's how it's gonna go babes, oops sorry. I'm boss number 1, and you're boss number 2. I'm boss number 1 and you're…"

"Boss number 2," she gritted out.

Oswald sucked in a breath as Maroni made several grave errors in a row, knowing the chauvinist kingpin would eventually pass the point of no return. He recognized the look in Fish's eye, the way her jaw clenched and untensed as she surely weighed the pros and cons of killing Maroni where he stood. 

"Don't call her babes, it's a women lib thing-" A shot rang out, hitting Maroni between the eyes. Edward stifled a laugh as he fell, the body convulsing with the force of the blow. He pulled at his bindings, finally snapping the last of the twine. As he did he turned to see Oswald pulling off the hook with a pained groan. 

He ignored Jim who called out for Harvey's help as all hell broke loose. Shots rained down from both factions, and Edward grabbed Oswald before jumping off the platform. 

Their landing was less than optimal, Oswald's bad leg sent him reeling towards the ground, saved only by Edward's quick thinking as he twisted to pull the smaller man atop him with a pained grunt at the impact. "Sorry, sorry," he gasped, scrambling to his feet as they moved for cover. 

The wind was knocked out of Edward as they hit the ground. He felt three ribs crack and gave a pained wheeze as he pulled himself to his feet. He stayed low as he followed Oswald, looking for an opportunity to grab a weapon or something useful.

For someone with a rather prominent disability, he was fast, sticking close to the wall as he ducked behind a row of shipping crates and continued further inside the warehouse. "They'll have a weapon's cache, and everyone is out fighting-" he spotted a row of open crates, stocked with automatic rifles and ammunition, "-so it's easy pickings, grab a gun, I'll show you how to feed the ammo."

Edward crouched next to Oswald, pulse racing as the situation continued to unfold. His mind was moving a mile a minute, as he picked up the weapon, listened to Oswald's instructions, watched their perimeter, and listened for sounds from above. "We need a plan. Using Fish to take Maroni out was brilliant, but we're a little out-manned to fight her now."

"Right now we need to get out of this warehouse alive, live to fight another day. I have no advantage here besides chaos and that can just as easily work against me," he replied, catching his breath. 

"Falcone is gone, Jim took him. We'll have to fight our way out." 

"Stay close, and start firing on my signal. We'll sweep the room and head for the exit before they can retaliate. If we're lucky they'll be too busy fighting each other to follow, but we need to get away from here fast," Oswald paused, leaning in close to press an earnest kiss to Edward's lips, "Please," he whispered tenderly against his lips, wide blue eyes determined and scared. "Don't die." 

Edward kissed him back with a soft groan, heart nearly beating out of his chest and the implications of Oswald's deep concern. "Let's show them what we're made of~"

As they rounded the corner they realised two things simultaneously: Falcone had returned with Gordon and Bullock, and Fish had defeated Maroni's gang. Edward and Oswald nodded to each other, seeing the opportunity for a distraction. They laid a suppressing fire, scattering the crowd. 

Edward dropped his heavy gun as soon as the clip ran out. Oswald was lucky enough to scoop a gun off the floor and fire, eliminating some poor idiot as he scanned the room for Fish. Edward was not so fortunate, just as Oswald spotted his former mentor climbing the stairs to the roof, Edward was clipped in the side by a fly shot. He hit the ground hard with a grunt, his hand immediately moving to staunch the wound. He looked up at Oswald with a wince. "Go! I'll be fine, go get her!"

"Stay here!" he shouted, hesitating for a moment as he looked at the blood on Edward’s hands and the firefight dying around them. Giving him one last glance, Oswald turned over his shoulder to follow after his target, who fled up the stairs. 

Edward turned his cheek to press the flushed skin against the cold wet ground. He tried to control his breathing before he turned himself onto his stomach with a groan. He pushed himself to his knees, then to his feet, his hand still pressed against his side. He lifted a small pistol from a nearby corpse and gave a shaky laugh at the set of circumstances he found himself in. He felt woozy and swayed as he walked slowly up the stairs. 

He was almost all the way up when he heard two shots. His breath caught in his throat and he pushed forward faster, keeping the gun aloft. 

He reached the roof to a triumphant cry: "I'm the king of Gotham! I'm the king of Gotham!"

Edward collapsed to his knees behind his beloved, ignoring Butch a few feet away. If he hadn't made his move by now the conditioning was still holding. "You did it, love. Please come down~"

Slowly, Oswald turned to face the sound of Edward's voice and climbed down from the ledge with a wince. "I… I did it," he breathed, staggering toward Edward to embrace him gently. Both were wounded, but both had survived- and Oswald was the last one standing. 

Edward held him close and laughed in delight. They had done it. Oswald had done it! Nothing could stand in their way now. He kissed him with a deep growl, tasting victory, and blood, and the heady under-currents of Oswald's lust. "Congratulations, your majesty. Let's go home and plan an empire." 

Oswald's answering grin was intoxicating, and Edward knew that he would follow the other man through anything just to see that smile. 

"805 Grundy is home?" Oswald asked softly.

"For now. It's certainly not suitable for a king~" Edward would make certain everyone in Gotham understood how incredible his mate was, how  _ brilliant _ they were together. He played with the ring in his pocket, safely stored in a velvet box. He looked into Oswald's beautiful cerulean gaze and took his hand out of his pocket. He would show Oswald that he was worthy of being the Alpha of a king. Show the Omega that even though the circumstances were less than ideal their meeting was fate, and they were destined to be together. "Butch, come make yourself useful and help Oswald, he's wounded!" 

\----

END OF PART ONE

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for part one! Part two is in the works as we speak, and hopefully, our boys can admit their true deeper feelings and reconcile their relationship like adults in the next work. XD


End file.
